Los Últimos Inviernos
by Eduardo Neviani
Summary: En un mundo completamente diferente.. Kagome no ha viajado a la era feudal, la perla de Shikon murió con Kikyo (hace 48 años), pero algo aterroriza al Japón feudal, un demonio nunca antes visto advierte el fin de los tiempos, exactamente dos inviernos más. Sólo Sango e Inuyasha podrán enfrentar este mal, pero aún no se conocen. ¿Lograrán evitar el final de una era? InuXSan SanXInu
1. Chapter 1

Los Últimos Inviernos

Chapter 01

Hace 48 años una sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo era incinerada en una pequeña aldea, y con ella moría un artefacto llamado "la perla de shikon" desde entonces sucesos inexplicables han azotado todas la regiones conocidas de Japón, bosques incendiándose, demonios que nunca habían sido vistos destruían todo a su paso, aldeas que desaparecían por completo, mares de sangre extendiéndose en las praderas, ríos arrancados de sus cauces, algo pasaba en un pequeño bosque de la región donde aquella sacerdotisa había puesto final a su vida, un bosque conocido como "el bosque de Inuyasha" un demonio espectral, con cuerpo humano, pero sin rostro, con un color gris rodeando su cuerpo peleaba con un grupo de humanos apenas armados….

El demonio gris atacaba y destrozaba los cuerpos de aquellos contendientes, que sólo lograban retroceder sin causarle daño, el grupo de humanos se había reducido a dos personas, un chica de ojos grises de nombre Hikari, alta y con un largo cabello suelto de color negro, profundo como la noche, que hacía un juego perfecto con el semblante hermoso, pero siempre inexpresivo de su rostro, usaba un báculo para defenderse, el otro sujeto era un anciano que apenas podía andar, Hikari era la única que quedaba en su defensa. El demonio había dejado de atacarles, pero seguía rodándolos, haciéndolos retroceder, hasta un enorme árbol, donde un hanyou permanecía sellado con una flecha en el pecho. Antes de decir algo sobre la escena, el demonio arrojo a Hikari por los aires, destruyendo la flecha que mantenía a aquel hombre junto al árbol, Hikari cayó a los pies de aquel hanyou, mientras el anciano era atravesado por su propia katana, el demonio lo tenía en sus manos, pero el Hanyou comenzaba a levantarse.

Este olor…. Sangre… o un demonio inferior… ¡aléjate o atravesare estas garras por tu cuerpo! (que bien se siente volver a respirar).

El demonio no respondió, pero soltó al anciano e intento atacar al hanyou, que lo recibió con un ataque de sus garras, mientras en un instante, la sangre del demonio yacía en sus largos cabellos plateados, el demonio había sido exterminado. El hanyou miraba con aire reflexivo alrededor, se sentía perdido en el tiempo, y sólo tenía en mente, el aroma, la presencia de aquella mujer que un día lo traiciono. Respiro profundamente, un alivio extraño refrescaba su cuerpo, ahora miraba al anciano tendido en el suelo, y se acero a él a paso lento..¿Quién eres tú? preguntaba el no importa, sólo importa quién eres tú. decía el anciano con una mirada tranquila, que parecía perdida del lugar. Soy Inuyasha... ¿qué hace aquí, eres habitante de la aldea? el anciano intentaba recordar algunas cosas. No. Hace mucho tiempo que no hay una aldea por aquí chico. Parece que llevabas mucho tiempo allí sellado, hace más de 40 años que la aldea que le daba nombre a este bosque desapareció. Inuyasha se estremecio, algo, un miedo quizá, recorría su cuerpo. ¿Qué dices anciano? No puedo decirte más, mira mi pecho… sangra. Necesito que protejas a esa chica, si es una carga para ti, llévala a una aldea, pero no la dejes morir aquí… sólo quedan dos inviernos… el anciano que permanecía en el suelo con la vista al cielo, cerraba sus ojos para siempre. Inuyasha miraba alrededor, ahora lograba ver a la mujer que el anciano le menciono, era extraño que estando a sus pies, él ignorase sus presencia, la chica comenzaba a despertar. ¿Quién eres? preguntó a Inuyasha. Soy Inuyasha, tengo que sacarte de aquí, ese anciano está muerto, y al parecer no hay nadie vivo en los alrededores. Pero. ¿Cómo? Hikari si exalto, sin embargo Inuyasha la levanto enseguida y la puso en su espalda. No hay tiempo de hablar, debemos irnos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hikari se quedó estupefacta por la reacción violenta de Inuyasha que comenzaba a andar de salto en salto, atravesando el bosque. Hi.. Hikari, ese es mi nombre. Inuyasha no respondió, sólo se limitó a andar, con aquella chica en su espalda, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasa, y un presentimiento terrible sobre el futuro.


	2. 02 La Profecía

Chapter 02  
La Profecía

Hikari miraba sentada el río, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, observando su ropa gastada, su traje de combate azul, muy parecido al de un samurái, pero destruido en gran parte por las batallas, era escotado, demostrando que era hecho para una mujer, y justo a su medida, con su nombre grabado en único hombre que conservaba su defensa completa, tenía un pequeño guante negro, que dejaba sus dedos descubiertos, lo veía cada que reflexionaba, una extraña nostalgia invadía su cuerpo, sus ojos grises se perdían en el reflejo del río por la intensidad del sol. Inuyasha estaba en una aldea de guerreros que se encontraba a la espalda de aquel río, platicaba con los habitantes del lugar, para que dejasen a Hikari quedar allí. Los aldeanos lo pusieron al corriente sobre los males acontecidos, que ha sucedido desde la muerte de aquella sacerdotisa, le hablaron de los inviernos a los que se refería aquel anciano, sobre un dragón que ataco al este y anuncio el fin de los tiempos, exactamente en 50 inviernos más, de eso hace ya 48 inviernos, pero no sabía a grandes rasgos más sobre aquella profecía, pues según uno de los guerreros más longevos, todo estaba escrito en un viejo pergamino. Sólo le pidieron una condición para que Hikari pudiese quedarse en aquella aldea, era que Inuyasha exterminara a un demonio, una mantis religiosa que atacaba constantemente la aldea y hacía flaquear sus defensas contra otros demonios, Inuyasha de mala gana acepto, no lo quedaba otra opción. Camino a paso acelerado, pero de una manera muy natural hacia Hikari, para comentarle lo sucedido.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, tengo que ir a buscar a un demonio, éste será tu nuevo hogar.

Hikari se levantó y sin mirar a Inuyasha, y con su clásico semblante inexpresivo le contesto. – No me quedare aquí, voy contigo, aunque sé que no te gusta la idea, pero no pienso quedarme aquí y ser protegida por esos aldeanos, corren más peligro conmigo aquí. – Mira a Inuyasha. – Sólo te seguiré. – Inuyasha mira al suelo un poco molesto, quizás con más arrogancia que molestia, y contesta. - ¡Bah! Como desees. Pero no pienses que voy a estar protegiendo, más vale que no te quedes atrás.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar y Hikari seguía tras él, pronto dejaron la aldea atrás, Hikari logró seguirle el paso, apenas iba atrás de él por unos cuantos pasos, pronto dejaron también el gran bosque que rodeaba la aldea, la intensidad de la luz solar disminuía, el ocaso se aproximaba. Llegaron a una pradera enorme, que seguramente en su tiempo fue hermosa, pero que ahora permanecía inerme, llena de naturaleza muerta, huesos de bestias y hombres, sangre seca, e insectos que habían comenzado a vivir ahí con los años, el blanco de aquellos huesos era penetrante, y la débil luz solar los hacía brillar a lo largo y ancho del lugar, hasta donde la vista permitía ver, el silencio era apenas cortado por el zumbido de aquellos insectos, el suelo comenzaba a temblar, Inuyasha se preparó para pelear, Hikari tomo su báculo y esperó. La mantis hizo acto de presencia, saliendo de la tierra que ellos pisaban, dejándolos en lados opuestos, la mantis ignoro a Hikari y su báculo, y atacó a Inuyasha de inmediato, Inuyasha atacó con sus garras, pero la mantis recibió un daño casi nulo, Inuyasha se sorprendió y sólo advirtió al enemigo. – Veo que eres fuerte. Esto será divertido. – Inuyasha atacó de nuevo pero la mantis sacaba la mejor parte del duelo, haciéndole una herida en su brazo izquierdo. Hikari no espero más, cerró sus ojos y cerro sus manos con el báculo en su pecho, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y disparo una gran energía contra la mantis, que quedó tendida por algunos segundos antes de incorporarse, la mantis ahora intentaba atacarla, pero Inuyasha intervino, cogiendo la sangre de su brazo herido. – Garras de Fuego!- La mantis recibió heridas en muchas partes de su cuerpo, fue entonces que comenzó a arrojar un veneno contra Hikari e Inuyasha. Inuyasha comenzó a perder el conocimiento, Hikari extendió sus brazos y logró arrastrarlo fuera del humo que el veneno había generado, no podía ver, y comenzaba a sentirse mal, cuando alzó la vista para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, la mantis atacó de nuevo. Hikari apunto su báculo hacía la mantis, que cuando toco el báculo recibió una fuerte carga eléctrica haciéndola retroceder, Inuyasha se ponía de pie. – ¡Lárgate! Este enemigo es poderoso y sólo me estorbaras.- Hikari, contestó inexpresiva. – A mí me parece los contrarío. – Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque, pero un grito detuvo su ataque, junto con un arma que se acercaba a gran velocidad. – ¡Hiraikotsu! – La mantis fue destrozada en varios pedazos por aquella arma voladora que regresaba a su dueño. Una mujer con un extraño raje negro y una coleta alta detenía aquella arma a lo lejos. Inuyasha se quedó extrañado, mientras Hikari veía sin cambiar su semblante. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó la joven del traje negro. – Un demonio y una extraña, creo que debó exterminarlos. – La mujer se disponía a atacar, e Inuyasha ya esperaba en modo de defensa el embate de la mujer, pero Hikaro mostró aquel báculo café con detalles negros que llevaba y señalo a la mujer, una energía la golpeo sin hacerle daño, pero no lograba moverse, el efecto pasó rápido y la mujer cayó de rodillas, levantando tierra y trozos de hueso del lugar. - ¿Quién eres tú? Veo que usas un traje de exterminador. – dijo Hikari. – Deberíamos matarla por atacarnos.- dijo Inuyasha furioso. – Yo los he salvado Hanyou. – contestó la joven. – Patrañas. – dijo Inuyasha pero Hikari detuvo su enojo mirándolo, su mirada era fuerte y siempre intimidaba a cualquiera. – Dime exterminadora. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabía que tu aldea fue destruida hace años. – preguntaba Hikari poniendo un rodilla en el suelo, tratando de acercarse más a aquella mujer. – Tienes razón, de eso han pasado 8 años, pero no todos sufrimos el mismo destino. Sigo viva y trato de vengar la muerte de mi familia. – Sango cambia su gesticulación, un aire melancólico llena su rostro. – Me llamo Sango, esa mantis estaba en mi camino, buscó el báculo de luna creciente. – Hikari observa su báculo. – Aquí está… ¿qué quieres de él?... levántate.- le extiende la mano. – Yo soy Hikari, dueña del báculo de la luna creciente, buscó el resto de artefactos. Quizás deberías acompañarnos. – Sango se levanta de la tierra y coge su arma de nuevo, Inuyasha la mira con enfado. – Bien. Considérame tu aliada, esperó que esto no moleste a tu amigo.- Inuyasha interrumpe la plática. – Yo no soy amigo de nadie, y ahora que esa mantis está muerte, debo irme. Deberías volver con esos guerreros Hikari, tú también exterminadora. Adiós. – Inuyasha estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que Hikari lo detiene gritándole. - ¡Inuyasha! Sé porque estabas en ese árbol sellado, tienes un pasado con aquella sacerdotisa que inicio estos acontecimientos, que llegará hasta a ti con el anciano no era casualidad, se suponía que tú tendrías uno de los artefactos, deberías acompañarnos, no te queda nada más, el fin del mundo está cerca, sólo te queda combatir junto a nosotras. – Inuyasha con visual enfado las miró. – No sabes nada de mí. – Inuyasha iba a continuar, pero Sango interrumpió. – Tú eres el híbrido que protege a tessaiga, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Ten! – Sango arrojo una pequeña gema a Inuyasha que miró con incredulidad. – El dragón quitó esto a un demonio muy poderoso, ni siquiera él, logro hacerle daño a aquel dragón, y era bastante poderoso, lo vi con mis propios ojos, se llama Sesshomaru, eso es todo lo que quedo de él…. Dijo que tú tenías más respuestas sobre esto. – Inuyasha miró con incredulidad aquella gema, pero por el olor que conservaba sabía que era de Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor al que no había logrado vencer nunca, sin embargo, ahora estaba muerto, un miedo lo recorrió por completo, no ha terminado por entender la situación y ahora sabía que corría peligro, sus deseos, el recuerdo de Kikyo, todo era amenazado con ser borrado, Inuyasha las miró con un coraje impresionante, mientras apretaba la gema con su mano izquierda, y la guardaba dentro de sus ropas. – Bien iré con ustedes… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- se aproximó a ellas, mientras Sango le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera, mientras miraba sus grandes ojos amarillos, luminosos como un par de estrellas nocturnas. – ¡Al sur! – contestó Hikari. El solo moría en el horizonte, el verano casi llegaba a su fin, y estos jóvenes desconocidos uno del otro, caminaba paso a paso, unidos por el desconcierto, por el miedo, y por enfrentarse a algo que ignoraban, apenas era el principio de una travesía de la que no sabrían si verían fin. La noche cayó estrellada, hermosa como ninguna, Inuyasha veía su gema, Sango con un kimono blanco y rosa prendía una fogata, e Hikari mirando a las estrellas, decía en un sonido tan débil que apenas salía de sus labios. – Esto es hermoso…


	3. 03 El Santuario de los Dioses Perdidos

Chapter 03

El Santuario de los Dioses Perdidos

Era una mañana liviana, la luz era penetrante, pero el clima se mantenía en un orden agradable, Sango acomodaba su Yukata, y dirigía una sonrisa a sus amigos que había encontrado días atrás, Inuyasha se encontraba recargado junto a un árbol, e Hikari se dirigía a un río cercano para beber agua. Llevaban pocos días juntos, pero se conocían lo bastante bien, y confiaban en ellos, pues no tenía otra opción, en un mundo fragmentado, en el que las personas cada vez eran menos, y la amenaza de un fin los acechaba, solo les quedaba esto, la confianza que brindaban unos con otros. Hikari les contó su historia, sobre su aldea que fue deshabitada por las guerras de la región, y como tuvo que huir de su familia para sobrevivir, tiene apenas 19 años. Sango también les contó su historia, similar a la de Hikari, pero su aldea estaba preparada, la aldea de los exterminadores aguantó los embates de los enemigos, fue hasta que aquel dragón sin nombre atacó y destruyo todo a su paso, vio morir a sus seres queridos para huir, pues era una pequeña niña en ese entonces, ahora tenía 15 años. Inuyasha les contó poco, no quiso entrar en detalles, pero habló lo suficiente, y comentó acerca de lo que Kikyo y el habían vivido por culpa de Naraku, ellas lo había escuchado con mucha atención esa noche.

Continuaron su camino al sur, Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados siempre caminaba enfrente del pequeño grupo, Hikari y Sango siempre iban juntas, justo atrás de Inuyasha, el aire mecía el cabello suelto de los tres. Llegaron a una aldea destruida, al parecer tenía poco tiempo de haber sucedido algo terrible ahí, pues la naturaleza de los alrededores brillaba, y los animales permanecían en las cercanías, algunas casas apenas se mantenían en pie, otras estaba deshabitadas, se respiraba miedo en el lugar, cadáveres de todo tipo regados por el lugar, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos, aquel atacante no hizo diferencia. Algunas partes del sitio aún ardían el fuego se había perpetuado al parecer por días, esto se notaba por el estado de descomposición de los cadáveres, parecían llevar largos días ahí. Algunos de los cadáveres se levantaron e intentaron atacar al grupo, pero se defendieron si problemas y lograron repeler el ataque, la escena era desgarradora. Inuyasha sentía que algo picaba su mejilla, se golpeó fuertemente y algo se desvaneció en su mano.

-Viejo Mioga ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Amo Inuyasha! Qué gusto verlo de nuevo! Han levantado el sello que lo mantenía dormido.

\- Déjate de tonterías, cuéntame que ha pasado aquí.

\- Ha atacado un dragón enorme, el dragón negro de la profecía amo inuyasha. Se dice que ese dragón anunciaría el fin de los tiempos, 50 inviernos después de la desaparición de la perla de shikon, el mundo que conocemos deberá dejar de existir.

\- Con que de eso se trata. – Interrumpió Hikari. – Ahora comprendo, nadie conocía bien esa profecía, tú debes saber más sobre eso.

\- ¡Viejo Mioga! Lo vuelvo a encontrar. – Dijo Sango con una sonrisa liviana.

\- La profecía tiene que ver con la desaparición de la perla de shikon, pues era la que mantenía el equilibrio del bien y el mal, el equilibrio de los 4 elementos del alma, sin este equilibrio aquel dragón puede invadir la tierra a su antojo. Se dice que se trata del heredero de Inazami, su hijo, y ahora sin la perla de shikon, puede deambular entre el mundo de los vivos y el Yomi. Las almas de todos los muertos desde entonces no pueden aspirar al cielo, todos están condenados a terminar su vida en la oscuridad eterna del Yomi. El problema es que cuando la perla de shikon fue destruida, no tenía un equilibrio, no estaba purificada y eso permitió la llegada de ese Dragón sin nombre.

\- ¿Y qué sabe de los artefactos que lo destruirían? – Pregunto Hikari.

\- Absolutamente nada, no tengo conocimiento de eso. Los llevare a un viejo recinto de culto a los dioses perdidos. Se creía que tenía poderes comparables con los dioses de la luz, el sol y la luna, pero no fue así, sólo dejaron sus enseñanzas, y un viejo papiro donde se habla de esta profecía, creo que deberíamos ir allá, quizás encontremos algo sobre esos artefactos que menciona tu amiga. – Mioga brinco de la mano al hombro de Inuyasha, éste se dirigió al grupo. – Bien creo que debemos ir.- Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, Sango les habló sobre las posibilidades de que el dragón estuviera cerca, pero Mioga advirtió que sólo será peligroso hasta el próximo invierno, pues atacaba al final de cada estación, y hace unos días el otoño había comenzado.

Caminaron durante varias horas, la naturaleza se hacía más espesa, la hierba les cubría hasta la cintura, el verde claro se volvía más oscuro con el paso del camino, el sol descendía, habían llegado al santuario que Mioga les había platicado. Parecían ruinas, la naturaleza del lugar comenzaba a invadir el porche y las partes altas del santuario, pero estaba limpio, era algo bastante extraño. Cuando entraron al lugar encontraron una gran salón, tenía tatamis mal acomodados, y en la esquina un enorme estante, dentro se podía ver una gran cantidad de papiros, el grupo estaba a punto de acercarse a aquel lugar, pero de una puerta aledaña, una puerta se corría, la luz penetraba con mayor intensidad el salón, se trataba de una sacerdotisa. La mujer de cabello azulado tenía una mirada serena, unos penetrantes ojos aún más brillantes y azulados que su cabello, llevaba la vestimenta tradicional de cualquier sacerdotisa, y a sus espaldas un arco casi de su tamaño, más grande que los tradicionales, los miró un momento.

-Siéntense, sé a lo que vienen, a saber más de la profecía. Les traeré té y el pergamino, por favor, permanezcan unos segundos aquí, no corren peligro, pero soy la única sacerdotisa que tiene ahora este santuario. – Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Mioga les pidió esperar a la mujer, por alguna razón trasmitía un aura bondadosa, y no corrían peligro de alguna emboscada, todos aceptaron. Hikari miraba a lugar por donde desapareció aquella sacerdotisa, Inuyasha miró a Sango, quién volteó rápidamente, sonrojada, al parecer antes de que Inuyasha mirase, ella ya lo contemplaba. Un silencio agradable atravesó el salón, la joven sacerdotisa regresaba al lugar.


	4. 04 Ecos del Pasado

Chapter 04

Ecos del Pasado

Justo después de la muerte de Kikyo, hace 48 años, un extraño espectro tomo forma con las cenizas que producía su incineración junto a la perla de shikon, pronunció pocas palabras para los ahí presentes. En el invierno de ese año, un dragón atacó la aldea donde habitó aquella sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo, los pocos que quedaron vivos, escucharon al dragón, más que una profecía aquello parecía una amenaza, en 50 inviernos, todo verá su fin, el enorme dragón gris de aquel entonces, con el paso del tiempo oscurecía más su piel, cada vez era más oscuro, como ahora, que no puede ser advertido en las noches de luna nueva, ni en la noches sin luna. Desde entonces la almas no tienen derecho a alcanzar el cielo, sin la perla de shikon el equilibrio está roto, y las almas de todos los caídos iban directamente al Yomi, donde eran absorbidas por el dragón, que canalizaba su energía para usarla, así comienza el fin del mundo, todos luchas por su vida ahora.

La sacerdotisa del viejo santuario que habían encontrado ayer, les enseño dos pergaminos, les contó sobre la profecía, y admitió ignorar todo lo relacionado con los artefactos que Hikari había mencionado antes. La joven sacerdotisa se llamaba Yumiko, y llevaba 4 años cuidando del santuario sola, cuando el último de los monjes salió en busca del dragón sin nombre, nunca volvió. Ella tenía ahora 21 años, era una arquera implacable, mejor que cualquiera que se haya visto jamás, su fuerza espiritual, era grande aunque no tanto como la de Kikyo, o la misma Midoriko. En cuanto termino de contarles sobre el fin se levantó de nuevo, llevo los utensilios para el té al otro lado del salón y colocó los pergaminos cuidadosamente en su lugar correspondiente. El grupo estaba un poco decepcionado, pues no encontró las respuestas que buscaba, Mioga preguntó entonces sobre la posibilidad de crear otra perla de shikon, Yumiko se quedó cayada por unos segundos después contestó.

-Es algo casi imposible, deberíamos encontrar a alguien con una fuerza espiritual única, y concentrar una gran cantidad de energía negativa. Midoriko utilizó una gran cantidad de demonios en aquel entonces, no podemos encontrar cantidad igual, los demonios se mantienen alejados desde la aparición de aquel dragón y sólo atacan humanos, creyendo que así obtendrán más fuerzas para sobrevivir, y lo más importante, necesitamos alguien que tenga un poder espiritual superior, algo que no se ha visto desde la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

-¿Pero tú eres una sacerdotisa no es así? – increpó Sango

\- Sí. Pero no poseo las mismas cualidades ni capacidades que aquellas grandes sacerdotisas, debido a todo lo que pasé, no logré terminar mis enseñanzas, no pude pulir mis habilidades, los monjes y sacerdotisas desaparecieron, hasta ahora que sólo quedo yo.

\- Entonces debemos seguir buscando. – Dijo Inuyasha con un aire reflexivo.- Hikari nos lleva al sur, sabe de otro artefacto, parecido a ese báculo que trae consigo. Quizás deberías acompañarnos. – Yumiko coge el báculo, y lo observa.

\- El báculo de la luna creciente, es un arma poderosa. No puedo acompañarlos mientras este santuario siga en pie. ¿Díganme que hacen con esta arma tan poderosa?

\- Es uno de los artefactos que debería detener al dragón, yo sólo sabía que necesitábamos un conjunto de artefactos, pero no que mi arma perteneciera a los mismos. Sango me dijo esto. – Hikari miró a Sango esperando que continuase.

\- Así es. Alrededor de diferentes aldeas se ha extendido el rumor de un grupo de artefactos que detendrían la sed de ese dragón. El Báculo de la luna creciente, la katana "tessaiga", el arco de Amaterasu y la daga de la furia. Aquí tenemos uno, y decían que Inuyasha portaba a la tal tessaiga, pero no sabe nada al respecto. – Yumiko miró con extrañeza el relato, pero entonces Mioga interrumpió. – Amo Inuyasha, ellas hablan del arma que le ha dejado de herencia su padre, se encuentra en su tumba. Debemos encontrar el manantial donde la creó, está al norte, deberíamos desviarnos demasiado, pero es seguro que la encontraremos.- Inuyasha comenzó a apretar a Mioga. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? Me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas.

\- Esta decidido, tenemos que ir hacia el norte. – Dijo Hikari mientras se paraba y se separaba del grupo, salió del salón y se quedó parada observando el cielo, aún faltaba tiempo para el tardecer. Sango se paró enseguida, pero miró a Yumiko e Inuyasha que se tardaban más en levantarse y pregunto. - ¿Estás segura Yumiko, no quieres acompañarnos?. – Yumiko se levantó y acomodo su arco a sus espaldas. – Lo lamentó Sango una tarea me retiene aquí, pero les desearé lo mejor.

Inuyasha se levantó y todos salieron del Santuario, justo cuando estaban a punto de despedirse, un aura maligna comenzó a merodear por el lugar, Inuyasha la olfateó y avisó a los demás. Sango se deshizo de su yukata, e Hikari se preparaba para el combate, Yumiko miraba el horizonte con un claro enojo, "no otra vez" pensaba dentro de sí. Un ave de enormes dimensiones se aproximaba al lugar, lanzando una ráfaga invernal por su boca, Yumiko tuvo que arrojarse a un costado, mientras el ave volvía a tomar altura para atacar de nuevo, congeló una gran parte del techo del santuario y del porche. El ave regresó mientras destruía con sus garras lo poco que quedaba del santuario, se abalanzó sobre Sango e Hikari dejándolas fuera de combate, Inuyasha golpeaba al ave pero no lograba mucho. Yumiko preparaba una flecho que salió potenciada con un aura púrpura hacia el ave, golpeándola e hiriéndole gravemente. El ave café se levantó por los cielos hasta donde ya no se lograba ver, de pronto descendió estrepitosamente, cortando el viento y dejando un silbido que cruzaba el lugar tras de sí. Yumiko se quedó petrificada, Inuyasha reaccionó a tiempo y quitó a Yumiko del camino del ave, el ave quedo dolida con el impacto sobre la tierra, Inuyasha aprovechó el momento y atacó al ave indefensa, haciéndole una fuerte herida en el vientre, el ave grazno terriblemente de dolor, el ave se sacudió arrojando a Inuyasha lejos del lugar, el ave esta vez voló poco, y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar a Inuyasha, una flecha de Yumiko le atravesó el cráneo, el cuerpo del ave siguió el curso del ataque, parecía que había embestido a Inuyasha, Yumiko se acercó gritando. Se acercaban lentamente Sango e Hikari que se dolían del embate que habían recibido, todas buscaban a Inuyasha. Yumiko comenzó a sentirse culpable pensado en el peor de los finales para Inuyasha, pero de pronto este apareció a un costado del cadáver de aquel demonio.

-Debes tener más cuidado, yo te salvó la vida y tú haces esto. – Toda sonrieron ante su presencia, Mioga se encontraba ausente.

\- Me alegra saber que estás bien Inuyasha, lamento lo sucedido. – Yumiko miró atrás donde se encontraba el santuario, una lágrima todo por sus mejillas pues veía su pasado justo enfrente de ella, los tiempos felices, y lo terrible que vivió defendiendo aquel lugar de la destrucción, cuando al parecer, fue siempre inevitable, Yumiko dejo el arco que tenía en sus manos nuevamente en su espalda. Regreso para mirar al grupo que la miraba con un aire de comprensión mutua, y una sonrisa leve dibujada en cada uno de ellos, incluso en Hikari.

-Bien, al parecer será ahora inevitable que los acompañe, ya no hay nada que proteger aquí.- Yumiko camino hasta ellos. – Bien vayamos por esa arma, tenemos un mundo que rescatar, no quiero que sufra el mismo destino que este santuario al que dedique mi vida.

Sango sonreía a Yumiko. – Bien andando. – Sango se giró junto a los demás y comenzaron a andar, ahora el rumbo era hacía el norte, el sol comenzó a descender. Sango miraba a su lado izquierdo, el semblante calmó de Yumiko a pesar de las lágrimas que había emanado, ahora miraba a su lado derecho, vio el rojizo del cielo, acompañado a lo bajo del verde fuerte de aquella naturaleza baldía, y justo bajo ese paisaje, el plateado ondulante de aquellos cabellos que se mecían de una manera casi hipnotizante, ella sonrió, algo la liberaba del peligro al ver aquella escena, el miedo desaparecía, y una increíble sensación de alivio recorría su interior, Inuyasha volteó entonces, y la miró, ella soporto la mirada, esta vez no fue presa del pánico, sólo miró, y él, de manera extraña correspondió esa sonrisa con una mirada liviana, una sonrisa fresca, y un camino continuo que los estaba transformando por completo. Caminaron por varias horas.

-Va a oscurecer. – Dijo Yumiko

-Será mejor quedarnos. – Contestó tranquila Hikari. El grupo comenzó a relajarse, se quedaría frente a un gran lago, al día siguiente la travesía continuará.


	5. 05 La Tumba

Chapter 05

La tumba

Había pasado un día completo, el camino fue largo, pero lograron sobrellevarlo, Yumiko continuaba bastante pensativa desde la destrucción del santuario. Estaban a punto de llegar al manantial donde podrían accesar a tessaiga. Después de andar entre paisajes inhóspitos y sombríos llegaron al manantial, Mioga habló de la antigua belleza del lugar, que ahora lucía terrible, una enorme piedra reposaba en medio del manantial. Todos se acercaron, Mioga pidió a Inuyasha acercarse a la roca y observar por un pequeño orificio, Inuyasha lo hizo, pero comenzó a gruñir algo lo lastimaba, las tres chicas que lo acompañaban se acercaron, una pequeña perla negra fue extraída del ojo de Inuyasha, dejándolo momentáneamente sin pupila enseguida se abrió un portal, todos suspiraron pero entraron juntos.

\- ¡Es esa! - Dijo Hikari emocionada, se encontraban en un sitio enorme, parecía ser el interior de un animal gigante o un demonio, ya que sólo veían huesos al rededor. Mioga le explicó a Inuyasha, se trataba del cuerpo de su padre, era inmenso. Tessaiga se encontraba clavada a lo que parecía ser una pequeña elevación en el centro de aquel cuerpo, similar a una pequeña tarima. - Sí. Esa es.- contestó Inuyasha. Se acercó a paso lento hasta el lugar, apoyo un pie sobre aquella tarima, y se dispuso a sacar la vieja katana un toque eléctrico golpeó su cuerpo y lo obligó a retroceder. - ¿Qué pasa Mioga? No era mía esta espada?- dijo Inuyasha furioso.- Sí amo, no sé qué sucede...

-Quizás tenga un campo de protección. - dijo Yumiko, que arrojó una flecha al lugar, pero ésta paso sin complicaciones de un lado al otro. - No es eso.- interrumpió Sango, mientras Hikari se acercaba a la katana, pero al tocarla, el golpe eléctrico en lugar de ir hacia ella, golpeo el báculo en su espalda, enviándolo al otro extremo del lugar, Hikari respiró, la katana cedió entonces, había salido de aquel atrio.

-Quizás no pudo sacarla usted amo, porque no es humano en este momento.- dijo Mioga

\- Creo que tienes razón pero sólo veo una vieja katana desgastada y oxidada. Es decepcionante. - Contestó Inuyasha

-No es así amo. Observe. Hikari dale tessaiga a Inuyasha.- Hikari arrojo el arma e Inuyasha la atrapó en el aire, la katana sufrió una transformación, se hizo más grande, el óxido desapareció, era imponente, reflejaba la luz solar que ofrecía el día, brillando como un sol más. - Es increíble. - dijo inuyasha sorprendido. Todas se acercaron, era hora de volver.

Cuando regresaron por aquel extraño portal, éste se cerró inmediatamente, la perla negra regresó al ojo de Inuyasha. Sango lo miró con aquella sonrisa acostumbrada. Inuyasha veía a las 3, algo extraño le ocurría, una atracción que debía tener en esos momentos, comenzaba a florecer, por cada una de ellas.


	6. 06 Las Hojas de Otoño

Chapter 06

Las Hojas de Otoño

Habían pasado varios días de trayecto, andando por grandes bosques y llanuras tristes, la destrucción era masiva. Mioga iba y venía, a veces permanecía con el grupo, otras desaparecía por varios días sin ser visto por ellos. La relación entre los miembros del grupo se había vuelto muy íntima, la más distante solía ser Yumiko, pero cada que había problemas o enfrentamientos con algún demonio procuraba la protección de sus "amigos" ya podía llamarlos así. Pero la relación entre Sango, Hikari e Inuyasha tenía otro nivel, se confesaban cosas sobre su pasado, y se miraban con ternura, Sango e Hikari sentían cierta atracción por Inuyasha, mientras que él trataba de no pensar en nada de eso, sobre todo desde aquella noche que miró a todas por su belleza natural.

Llegaron a un largo sendero marcado quizás por las carretas que pasaban, era completamente de tierra, los llevo hasta un bosque, por primera vez uno que podían llamar, increíble, único, hermoso. Se notaban los estragos del otoño en aquel bosque mientras caminaban el crujir de las hojas en sus pies los acompañaba, Hikari y Sango iban atrás, adelante Yumiko e Inuyasha conversaban sobre la perla de shikon. El sol caía anunciando un nuevo atardecer, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de aquellos viajeros, en unos días llegaría el invierno, se preparaban para pasar la noche, enfrente de un manantial de aguas termales. Sango se sentó en un pedazo de tronco que permanecía enfrente del lago, miraba el reflejo del cielo, los últimos destellos de esa gama de colores que ofrecía el atardecer, el azul profundo, el rosa claro que se expandía con la luz, y la gran variedad de rojos y anaranjados protegiendo al sol de los demás colores, suspiraba y sentía el viento en su rostro, se mecía su cabello provocando una atracción inigualable, pero nadie la veía mirar el horizonte. Pensaba en Inuyasha, en su familia, en todo lo que ya no era ella ahora, tomo su cabello y se hizo una coleta, se deshizo de su yukata, y se hizo con su armadura de exterminadora, tomo una de sus dos katanas y comenzó a practicar, tenía que alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no quería concebirlos, pero era inútil, cada vez más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaba perdida y lo sabía, se estaba enamorando sin desearlo. Miró el suelo, cayó sobre sus rodillas y el sudor mojaba las hojas bajo ella, el cielo comenzaba a regalar las primeras estrellas de la noche, tenía que volver con el grupo, por fin sintió paz, pero era sólo una paz efímera.

Yumiko practicaba con su arco mientras Inuyasha improvisaba una fogata, Hikari por su parte, y con su conocido semblante se preparaba para entrar a las aguas termales, se deshizo de su báculo, e intentó deshacerse de sus armaduras, pero reacciono inmediatamente, algo rondaba la zona, Yumiko lo había percibido también y lanzó una flecha contra uno de los árboles cercanos, una silueta con piel de mandril se movía a gran velocidad, hasta que logro posarse por encima de un árbol y habló.

-Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo está Kikyo?

\- ¡Bastardo!

Inuyasha saltó al ataque pero Naraku arrojó miasma que debilitó a Inuyasha haciéndolo caer, quiso atacar nuevamente, pero Sango apareció entre las sombras arrojando a hiraikotsu contra el agresor, Yumiko lo alcanzo con una flecha haciendo caer la capucha que lo cubría, Naraku se sintió en peligro real y arrojo más veneno, Sango y Yumiko tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro y retroceder, Hikari ya estaba ayudando a Inuyasha a reincorporarse, Naraku había escapado.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la fogata, Inuyasha les platicó lo poco que sabía de Naraku, y les admitió que era la primera vez que lo veía, pues todo lo que les había contado a ellas sobre el mitad demonio Naraku, lo sabía por lo que los aldeanos contaban sobre Kikyo, era algo que había tratado de ocultar, pues él hubiese preferido saber que Kikyo era quien lo había sellado, por una traición, y no saber ahora que los sentimientos de ella hacía él eran reales, y que la felicidad con la que soñó había estado a su alcance, pero que este demonio había interferido le causaba una gran rabia. Quizás era por eso que intentó atacarlo sin antes pensar, y no midió las consecuencias de su torpeza, contrario a su carácter, agradeció a sus amigas el haber estado ahí, y ayudarlo. Sango era quien más sentía las palabras de Inuyasha, no por celos, o el dolor de saberlo de alguien más, era algo maternal, un dolor nacido de la comprensión de perderlo todo, todos ellos sabían lo que significaba aquel dolor, sólo Hikari permanecía mirando la nada nocturna del bosque que los rodeaba, a veces su semblante inexpresivo se confundía con indiferencia, cuando no era el caso.

Algo miró Inuyasha en Hikari, algo que comenzaba a torturarlo de una manera que a él le gustaba, no sabía si ella era capaz, pero borraba ese tormentoso pasado con el soplido de sus labios, ese suspiro que Hikari cada vez que veía al horizonte regalaba, como una resignación, como admitir las condiciones de destrucción que los rodeaban. Hikari sin mirarlo lo pensaba, quizás era esa noche, por las luciérnagas, por las estrellas, o algo más, pero esa noche ofrecía algo, un empujón al amor, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a hablar de ellos, era mejor esperar y fundirse en esa noche de otoño, la última noche de otoño con luna llena.

Se despertaron antes del amanecer, Inuyasha fue el primero, se alistaban para continuar su caminata. Retomaron su recorrido, una sonrisa de dibuja en cada uno de ellos, pero minutos adelante se desvanecería poco a poco. Se trataba de una pequeña aldea, la escena era cruda, había demonios descuartizados, algunos peleaban por rapiñar las sobras de los otros, y las casas que los rodeaban, gente, niños, un monje decapitado, algunos cuerpo mutilados, otros sufrieron deformidades nefastas, no sabían cómo podían aguantar aquel olor, aquel dolor que la zona estampaba en aquella escena. Un hombre con cuerpo espectral se levantó entre los desechos de carne y sangre que quedaban por el lugar, a lo lejos un niño corría intentado escapar, siendo asesinado por aquel ente, todos se quedaron paralizados.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Gritó Yumiko mientras arrojaba una flecha que comenzaba a purificar el aura que había dejado aquel ente, el ente desapareció, no por ser derrotado, parecía que se había vuelto etéreo, sentían su presencia, pero no estaba más ahí. Yumiko avanzó un poco y grito. "Miren" era una pequeña joya, brillaba pera era de color negro, Yumiko la cogió. – Aléjense. – Les pidió distancia, y tomó la joya, pretendía purificarla, pero sintió como un golpe en el pecho la debilitaba, sólo hizo una mueca de dolor, la gema se había purificado, pero ella sentía un dolor extraño en su cuerpo, enseguida se desmayó.

Al otro lado del lugar y atrás de un campo de protección, Naraku miraba a aquellos viajeros ayudar a la joven sacerdotisa a levantarse, a intentar despertarla de aquel desmayó, Naraku reía mientras pensaba, "ya eres mía Yumiko".


	7. 07 El Pasado de Yumiko

Chapter 07

El Pasado de Yumiko

Todos se encontraban preocupados por Yumiko, habían decidido que Sango e Hikari saldrían a buscar hierbas medicinales para que Yumiko lograra recuperarse, Inuyasha se quedaría con ella. Habían llegado a un santuario abandonado, aún en peor estado de aquel donde encontraron a Yumiko, pero tenía un cuarto al menos intacto, con techo y suficiente espacio para el grupo, parecía ser un cuarto exclusivo para los alimentos, había verduras cubiertas de moho, y pedazos de lo que parecía un pan, Inuyasha se mantenía vigilante a la entrada del santuario, Yumiko permanecía dormida, en un sueño profundo, la gema amorfa permanecía cerca de ella.

Fue hace 4 años, cuando ella permanecía en aquel santuario de los dioses perdidos, dedicado a todos los dioses menores que eran ignorados por los demás, Yumiko recibía adiestramiento de un monje y una sacerdotisa, otro monje, permanecía como el jefe de aquel santuario, su nombre era Miroku. Aquel monje era inteligente, pero una maldición en su mano derecha, un rosario siempre permanecía en él, tenía apenas unos meses en el lugar, pero su poder lo llevo pronto al liderato del santuario. Hablaba constantemente con Yumiko a pesar de no ser uno de sus maestros, le confesó alguna vez que antes de la muerte de su maestro Mushin, él era un hombre diferente, pero ahora entendía el peligro por el que estaban pasando todos, Yumiko no solía responder las anécdotas y pláticas de Miroku, lo consideraba una falta de respeto. Sus dos maestro salieron una noche en busca de alimentos, que escaseaban en aquel entonces, era el primer día de invierno. Miroku y Yumiko supieron gracias a un viajero (el último que estaría en aquel lugar) de la muerte de ambos miembros del santuario, un dragón había atacado la aldea donde compraban el alimento, Miroku estuvo dubitativo los siguientes días, se alejó de Yumiko y hablaban poco, sólo intercambiaban frases en la comida, Yumiko había vivido toda su vida ahí, abandonada por unos padres que jamás conocería, y vio la muerte de su hermano mayor en manos de un demonio cuando apenas podía correr, tenía 17 años entonces, y lo poco y mucho que guardaba era dolor, pero su fuerza vital era extraordinaria, capaz de regular, de purificar aquel dolor, era fuerte, Miroku lo sabía. Pasaron varios días hasta que Miroku habló con ella, él se iría a buscar a aquel demonio que mato a los demás, y que había ocasionado tanto terror en la región, pidió que Yumiko cuidase del santuario en su ausencia, Yumiko escuchaba atenta, pero no dijo nada, MIroku le habló del significado de su nombre, y el sentido que tomaría en ella en el futuro, antes de marcharse, Miroku le obsequio un arco y le dijo estas últimas palabras, "apunta a tus sueños y no fallarás ninguna flecha". Miroku se alejaba, a lo lejos a las puertas del santuario Yumiko miraba su partida, siempre se había sentido sola, pero aquella vez el golpeteo en su cabeza era ensordecedor, quería llorar, pero su fuerza se lo impidió, regreso adentro, tomo aquel arco, y desde entonces no lo soltó, Miroku había sido inteligente, sabía bien que quizás nunca regresaría, pero aquella idea que había sembrado en Yumiko la ayudaría, combatiría esa soledad con fuerza, y además sus poderes espirituales se seguirían desarrollando sin ningún problema. Yumiko paso desde entonces 4 largos años cuidando de aquel lugar, haciendo sus propias flechas, y cuidando del santuario. Ella salía cada noche a esperar en el porche, podía pasar horas ahí, esperando el retorno de Miroku, a veces juraba que escuchaba su voz, fue un alivió cuando una mañana vio a tres viajeros acercarse, su soledad había quedado atrás, por primera vez en su vida gozaba de un confort, algo que íntimamente y sólo para ella podía llamar, suyo.

Sango e Hikari había regresado, ayudaron a Inuyasha e hicieron un ungüento, Hikari lo colocó cerca del rostro de Yumiko, para que el olor de aquella planta entrara en sus sentidos y despertase, pero sólo se movía de un lado a otro, meciendo sus largos cabellos azules de un lado a otro, parecía tener pesadillas, Hikari se detuvo y todos contemplaron, no podía hacer más por el momento, la noche era fresca, pero triste. Ninguno de los tres podía dormir, la temperatura descendía, Sango permanecía recargada en un hombre de Inuyasha mientras Hikari no apartaba la vista de Yumiko, de pronto regresaron aquellos movimientos de Yumiko, comunes entre los que tienen malos sueños, una modorra imborrable que sólo nos deja por las mañanas, Yumiko dejó caer una lágrima.

-Miroku…- Más lágrimas siguieron a la primera, hasta parar de golpe, Sango se separó de Inuyasha y se acercó a Yumiko para secar sus lágrimas, miró a los demás, sabían que el dolor era sufrido por todos, se preocupaban por Yumiko, sin darse cuenta, ya eran todos y a la vez uno, habían quedado más unidos que antes, pero esta vez, gracias al dolor que esto les provocaba, Sango limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Yumiko y retrocedió de nuevo a su lugar, tenía que dormir aunque no pudiesen, mañana sería un día largo para ellos. Yumiko seguía en aquel trance, sólo pasaban extrañas imágenes en su cabeza, veía a su pequeña grupo caminar a su lado, y a lo lejos veía a Miroku caminar en dirección contraria, Yumiko miraba su silueta alejarse hasta desaparecer, Miroku había dejado sus sueños, le debía mucho y lo sabía, pero tenía que apartarlo ahora, también será una mañana larga para ella.

Naraku se mantenía lejos, para evitar ser detectado por Inuyasha y su olfato, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, estaba frustrado, su plan estaba fallando, no podía creer que el aura y el poder espiritual de Yumiko fueran tan fuertes, su gema de control mental estaba fracasando, necesitaba un momento de debilidad del grupo, tenía poco tiempo, después tendría que ocultarse de nuevo, el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, ya sentía su olor en el viento, en sus ropas, y corría peligro, se alejó con la noche. Yumiko despertó de golpe, tenía la imagen de Naraku alejándose, trato de incorporarse, pero se quedó sentada, miró al grupo dormir, y sonrió, la imagen la causaba ternura, pero aún tenía jaqueca, se volvió a acostar en aquella cama que había improvisado para ella, se escuchaba golpecitos en el techo, había comenzado a llover.


	8. 08 El Arco de Amaterasu

Chapter 08  
El Arco de Amaterasu

Fueron despertando de uno en uno, esta vez la primera fue Yumiko, esperaba con ansías hablar con los demás, estaba muy agradecida por todo el cuidado que le había brindado. La mañana fue muy fría, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, dejo ni un ápice de cielo azul asomarse entre aquellas nubes negras, parecía que volvería a llover, peor no llovía, el viento golpeteaba los árboles, era intenso pero soportable. Debido a lo acontecido, no habían tenido tiempo de explorar la zona, ni investigar lo que quedaba del santuario, después de comer algo comenzaron a buscar algún tipo de pista en los alrededores, Inuyasha y Sango buscaron por el bosque que rodeaba el santuario, Hikari ayudaba a Yumiko en el santuario, un sonido, que parecía un lamento o un fuerte gruñido, un grito de terror. Era un demonio que se acercaba al santuario, era una gran serpiente, pero ésta tenía un par de alas y pico de ave, cada que se aproximaba el invierno los demonios suelen salir de sus escondites para aumentar sus poderes, la serpiente se precipito hacia ellas, intentaba absorber sus poderes, y sentía la presencia de aquella gema contaminada en Yumiko, ella lanzo un flecha pero la serpiente era demasiado rápida y la esquivó, lo que vieron después fue sencillamente impresionante, aquella serpiente abrió el hocicó y lanzo un rayo en contra de ellas, las había debilitado, Hikari encontró una pequeña portezuela, al parecer llevaba a un sótano que pertenecía al santuario.

-Por aquí. – grito Hikari mientras descendía, Yumiko la siguió, era un largo pasillo, Hikari improviso una antorcha, pero Yumiko se adelantó, creando con su mano una pequeña luz mágica, avanzaron caminando pero a paso acelerado, las paredes y el techo sobre ellas crujía, era golpeado y constantemente veían caer tierra, aquella serpiente las estaba buscando, parecía que se derrumbaría encima de ellas, pero conforme avanzaron el golpeteo desapareció, habían caminado mucho, debían estar a una distancia considerable del santuario. Habían llegado al final del pasillo, un campo de protección cubría la última parte del pasadizo, no fue problema para Yumiko hacer caer aquel campo de energía, que había cubierto incluso la visión de lo que se encontraba ahí, llegaron a una pequeña habitación, sobre una mesa había un expositor, ellas se acercaron, era un arco, casi tan grande como el que tenía en sus manos, brillaba, y tenía detalles de dragones grabados por todo el arco.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hikari

\- El Arco de Amaterasu, la diosa del sol. – respondió Yumiko.

\- ¿Entonces?...

\- Sí. Sólo nos falta una de las 4 armas.

Inuyasha y Sango corrían de regreso al santuario, comenzaban a caer gotas dispersas, comenzaría a llover en cualquier instante, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente notaron la presencia de aquella serpiente alada, volaba en círculos y no se había percatado de su presencia, ellos se separaron. Inuyasha desenvaino a tessaiga y atacó a la serpiente, esta comenzó a moverse rápidamente intentando escapar, del otro lado Sango la atacó con hiraikotsu, haciéndola caer.

-Fue muy fácil.- dijo Inuyasha, mientras Sango asentía contenta, se acercaron al lugar del impacto pero todo había sido una trampa, la serpiente comenzó a lanzarles aquellos rayos ahora rojizos, Sango se cubrió con hiraikotsu e Inuyasha con tessaiga, la serpiente comenzó a atacarlos mientras ellos esquivaban los golpes, Sango fue alcanzada y termino tirada frente a un árbol, Inuyasha atacó de nuevo esta vez con furia, pero la serpiente sacaba la mejor parte, aunque ambos ya sufrían heridas visibles.

Yumiko cogió el arco y lo montó a su espalda.

-Volvamos.- Dijo a Hikari, ambas regresaron a toda prisa, los golpes en las paredes se intensificaron, cuando lograron salir miraron a Sango que se reincorporaba con ayuda de Hiraikotsu, y a Inuyasha peleando con aquella ave, Hikari preparo su báculo, Yumiko miraba ahora a sus dos compañeros peleando, cogió ambos arcos que colgaban de su espalda, uno con su mano derecha y otro con la izquierda, puso el arco viejo de nuevo en su espalda, tomo aquel arco que brillaba ahora en un extraño color azul. El cielo comenzó a abrirse, un rayo de luz se posó sobre Yumiko y el arco, ella punto sin pensar al ave, pero algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir, todos detuvieron el combate, las armas de cada uno de sus amigos brillaba, con un aura azul, Yumiko lanzó una flecha contra la serpiente, ésta la intercepto y se burló de ella, Yumiko estaba confundida, no sabía cuál era la habilidad de aquella arma, Inuyasha ataco al ave de nuevo pero esta vez una impresionante ráfaga de poder la golpeo exterminándola por completo, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, lo que no sabían es que aquel era el verdadero poder de tessaiga, que había sido liberado por el arco de Amaterasu, Yumiko ahora lo comprendía, su cabello azulado se mecía con el viento, la lluvia continuo, y las armas volvieron a sus estados normales, el cielo volvió a cerrarse.

\- ¿Estás bien Sango? ¿Y ustedes se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Sí. – Yumiko contestó, Sango asentía igual que Hikari, seguían asombrados por lo acontecido.

\- Yumiko. ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de ese arco? – Preguntó una Sango que caminaba lentamente por los golpes recibidos.

\- No lo sé, yo también quisiera descubrirlo. – Respondió Yumiko sin dejar de mirar el arco.

\- Deberíamos avanzar, la lluvia podría intensificarse, sólo nos falta un arma, esa daga será nuestra. – Inuyasha les dio entonces la espalda y comenzó a caminar, las mujer los siguieron. Yumiko se sentía libre de una manera extraña, entablo una conversación con Sango sobre aquella serpiente alada que los atacó para distraer la mente. Adelante Hikari caminaba cerca de Inuyasha, hasta que éste se detuvo de golpe, no se había percatado de nada, estaba demasiado distraído.

-Debemos encontrar un refugio rápido. – Dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a las demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Sango se acercó a él.

\- Nada sólo busquemos un refugio, es por su propio bien.

Las chicas creyeron que debían hacerle caso y no cuestionarlo, parecía que había percibido algo extraño en las cercanías, pero lo que realmente pasaba es, que esa noche sería de luna nueva, e Inuyasha como todo hibrido, perdía sus poderes aquellas trágicas noches.

Naraku les seguía los pasos a todo momento, hasta que vio al grupo cambiar de dirección, sabía lo que ocurría, él también tenía que ocultarse al menos por esa noche, saco del interior de la piel de mandril blanco que lo cubría una gema idéntica a la que Yumiko llevaba consigo, entonces comenzó a reír, tenía un plan terrible para el grupo, y no necesitaría estar presente, decía en sus propios pensamientos, "es hora de usarte Yumiko, un solo momento de confort que tengas esta noche, y tú serás quien presida la muerte de tus amigos, y yo estaré seguro y lejos cuando eso ocurra, veré tus sueños Yumiko, algo escondes y lo averiguaré para destruirte". Naraku dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los árboles, aún quedaban varias horas de sol, pero sentía que sólo le faltaba algo mínimo que había dejado pasar por alto, algo que lo llevaría a controlar a Yumiko.

El grupo por su parte seguía caminando, Yumiko volvía a tener jaquecas pero no quería advertir a sus compañeros sobre aquel asunto, cogía su arco largo con fuerza, ignorando el de Amaterasu, el recuerdo de Miroku acababa de golpear en su cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero permanecía ahí, latente.


	9. 09 Luna Nueva

Chapter 09

Luna Nueva

Buscaron durante varias horas algún lugar para refugiarse, Sango, Inuyasha, Yumiko e Hikari llegaron hasta una pequeña aldea, vivía tan poca gente ahí que todos se conocían y solían cenar juntos, el grupo había decidido que sería mejor pasar la noche en aquel lugar, aunque Inuyasha no se encontraba satisfecho del todo. El lugar era pequeño, había apenas una decena de casas y un santuario, aunque el sacerdote del lugar se había marchado hace mucho, aun así el lugar se veía limpio, el santuario seguía siendo visitado por los habitantes, la tarde estaba muriendo, y los aldeanos no tenía problemas con la estadía de los forasteros, no les importo que se quedaran en aquel lugar, ellos permanecerían en la aldea, dormirían en el santuario, fueron invitados a la cena pero Inuyasha se negó a asistir a la misma. La noche cayó, Inuyasha comenzó a sufrir una transformación antes de que sus compañeras salieran a la cena, todas se habían quedado boquiabiertas, Inuyasha les explicó lo que pasaba cada noche de luna nueva, y en general sobre la transformación que sufren los híbridos durante esas noches, haciéndose completamente humanos, sus orejas habían desaparecido para dar forma a unas orejas humanas, sus cabellos plateados ahora eran negros, y sus ojos ámbar ahora eran de un café oscuro. Yumiko e Hikari trataron de persuadirlo para que asistiese a la cena, pero se negó varias veces, dijo que permanecería en el santuario.

La cena se llevó en la casa más grande de la aldea, no habitaba nadie ahí, sólo era usada por los integrantes para reuniones sobre sus siembras, las cenas comunitarias y celebraciones internas, Yumiko era quien hablaba de maneras más fluida con los aldeanos, dándoles consejos sobre hierbas, y maneras de repeler a los espíritus malignos, Hikari les causaba una extraña sensación, no mala pero si de demasiada curiosidad, su armadura estilo samurái era algo extravagante para ellos, y sus largos cabellos negros también, Sango pasaba desapercibida, habla poco, y los aldeanos al no saber su rango disminuían la cantidad de comentarios hacía ella, no existía ningún problema, para Sango era mejor así, gustaba de esa ambiente familiar, pero no quería entrar en los detalles más minuciosos de su vida, no por el hecho del dolor que le acusaban algunos, la verdadera razón era porque ignoraba su infancia, la pérdida de su familia, y de su aldea en manos de un demonio que tampoco recordaba.

La aldea tenía un ambiente bastante alegre, todos gozaban de aquellos, la noche estaba en su punto más alto, el más oscuro de todas las noches de luna nueva, Yumiko e Hikari regresaban al santuario para dormir, Sango se detuvo unos segundos, pensativo, se dirigiría a otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sango no vienes?- pregunto Hikari mientras Yumiko continuaba su camino al santuario.

-Iré más tarde. Hay un manantial no muy lejos de aquí. Lo he oído de los aldeanos, necesito un baño, quiero relajarme un poco, me llevare mi hirakotsu, duerman tranquilas.

\- Está bien, sólo ten cuidado, Naraku podría estar cerca.

\- No creo que se así, es noche de luna nueva, él también se debilita como Inuyasha esta noche.

\- Tienes razón,

\- Regreso enseguida.

Sango caminó en dirección a una gran hilera de árboles, que separaba los sembradíos del pequeño manantial termal, se paró unos segundos frente al agua, en esta época del año era común ver el vapor ascender durante las noches frías, no era como en invierno pero era lo suficiente para crear una bruma débil y blanca sobre el agua. Sango se quedó ahí, miraba su reflejo al otro lado de aquel espejo, por un momento se sintió extraviada, perdida de ese momento que transcurría, incapaz de darse respuestas a sí misma sobre su pasado, no era algo que la inquietara como ahora, pero estaba revolviendo algo dentro de ella. Miraba más allá de su reflejo, las estrellas que no brillaban otros días eran visibles, gracias a la oscuridad lunar podía ver esas estrellas que custodian a la luna, que el brillo de la luna suele esconder, una ligera brisa de aire movió su cabello, ella dejo a Hirakotsu en el suelo, y se deshizo de sus yukata, sus ropas caían, su piel blanca, su piel lunar quedaba desnuda, reflejada frente al agua. Ella comenzó a sumergirse, hasta dejar solamente su rostro fuera, miraba el cielo, era aún más bello que el reflejo, estrellas fugaces se presentaban, pequeñas luciérnagas atravesaban el lago, y en el negro nocturno ahora veía el cabello de Inuyasha, veía el oscuro penetrante de la noche en sus ojos, en su ser, en su semblante enojado como humano, era extraño, esa atracción que había sentido días antes crecía con la nueva imagen que hoy había visto de él, sus pensamientos se fueron diluyendo conforme su baño continuaba, salió de éste con la cabeza fresca, no podía dejar de mirar el cielo, pensaba en aquellas estrellas que sólo tienen la oportunidad de brillar hoy, la tristeza de su soledad, y la manera en que viven escondidas para el mundo, sólo ella las observaba, las pensaba. Se vistió de nuevo, colocándose sus ropas sobre su piel ligeramente húmeda, y termino con su yukata, se acercó a un árbol dónde apoyo su espalda y se sentó, dejó a hiraikotsu a un costado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, un ruido la mantuvo alerta, alguien pisaba las hojas secas y rompía la hierba, por alguna extraña razón no intento coger su arma y retroceder, sentía un aura pacifica, alguien que conocía, era Inuyasha que caminaba por la zona con la cabeza gacha y tessaiga en sus manos, miró a Sango tendida sobre aquel árbol y se aproximó a ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó Inuyasha con una voz débil, su cabello era mecido por el viento.

-Claro.- Sango le contestó con una sonrisa, Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, dejando sus hombros rozarse por la proximidad.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Inuyasha?

-No logró conciliar el sueño. Es muy difícil estos días.

\- Te entiendo. Pero debes permanecer tranquila, no es tan malo.

\- Bah.. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy un estorbo así, sin mis poderes soy una presa fácil, pongo en peligro a todo el grupo por mi condición.

\- No es así Inuyasha.

\- No trates de darme ánimos, sé que es así.

\- No deberías ser tan testarudo, no hay problema, estamos los cuatro juntos.

\- ¿Qué pasa si un demonio nos ataca? O si Naraku aparece.

\- Nosotras te protegeríamos.

\- Mm…. – Inuyasha hizo una expresión de sorpresa, con la mirada esperaba que Sango continuase hablando.

\- Ya no estás solo Inuyasha, ninguno de nosotros lo está. Ya no más. No he hablado con nadie sobre esto, pero creo que el destino nos puso aquí por una razón. No me importa lo que pueda pasar, si todo acaba en dos inviernos o no podré estar satisfecha, porque gracias a Hikari, a Yumiko y a ti, tengo una familia, por fin tengo algo que puedo palpar, algo que defender. Sin ustedes continuaría perdida, mirando este cielo hermoso sin un sentido, pero ahora veo todo, las luciérnagas brillando junto al agua, nuestra misión, el cielo, y esta luna nueva, y así lo entiendo Inuyasha, ya no estamos solos, ya no más, tenemos esto que invisible nos ata, asiéndonos de las manos. Por eso a pesar de que pierdas tus poderes, estaremos aquí contigo, estaré aquí contigo. – Sango se interrumpe y toma la mano de Inuyasha. – Estos momentos vale la pena, y creo que cada uno de nosotros moriría porque no faltase ninguno.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, es como si aquel pequeño discurso hubiese tocado algo dentro de él, mantuvo la mano de Sango en la suya, y la estrecho, veía en sus ojos algo infinito, el reflejo de la luna nueva, el reflejo de sus propios ojos, nunca había visto a esa mujer tan bella, tan fresca que lo hacía olvidar incluso la razón que lo tenía deambulando sin poder dormir, una frágil sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Sango, era aún más bella, sus ojos café claro brillando, dispuestos a estar ahí, y defender su debilidad, la finitud que Inuyasha sentía más hoy que cualquier otro día, el sabía que no podía decir mucho, no podía arruinar aquel momento, apretó la mano de Sango y la acercó a su pecho.

-Gracias. – Dijo Inuyasha mientras Sango recargaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho, él se sonrojo, pero entre lazo su mano con la de Sango, ambos suspiraron, miraban el lago enfrente, miraban a las luciérnagas, miraban sus propias vidas, sin verse se sabían ahí, apretaban sus manos, el suave aroma de Sango penetraba en el olfato de Inuyasha, que a pesar de ser humano lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, las estrellas brillaban tenues, intermitentes, Inuyasha estiró su brazo, cubriendo los hombros de Sango, ella recargó ahora su cabeza en su pecho, y se quedaron ahí, así, siendo uno, respirando del mismo aroma dulce de la noche, bajando la guardia y dejando entrar ese momento a sus corazones.


	10. 10 Furia

Chapter 10

Furia

Pasaron un largo rato frente a la bruma y el manantial termal, permanecieron juntos aquel largo momento, pero era hora de volver al santuario. Al llegar al lugar Yumiko se encontraba junto al fogón del santuario, estaba meditando un poco, volteo su mirada y los recibió con una sonrisa, Hikari ya dormía. El frío afuera comenzaba a sentirse cada vez de manera más fuerte, Yumiko estaba leyendo unos pergaminos del lugar y pidió a Inuyasha y Sango sentarse un momento para charlar, ambos se sentaron junto al fogón, Yumiko seguía pensativa, suspiró un poco, la luz era pobre en el lugar, sólo el fogón los alumbraba, no veían más allá de los cuerpos de los otros.

-Sé dónde se encuentra la daga de la furia. Pero creo que no podremos obtenerla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Yumiko?. – Sango la miró con extrañeza, Yumiko volvió a suspirar.

\- Se encuentra en esta aldea, pero pertenece a los aldeanos, y es una reliquia importante para su comunidad, y no están dispuestos a perder el símbolo que sostiene su aldea.

\- Bah.. son tonterías, entonces robémosla y asunto solucionado. – dijo Inuyasha con uno de sus puños cerrados.

\- No es tan fácil Inuyasha, no creo que debamos hacerlo, ellos están en su derecho. – Le dijo Yumiko con una voz tranquila.

\- Tienes razón Yumiko, pero sin ese artefacto no podremos evitar el fin de nuestro mundo, no podremos quitar esta sentencia ni vencer a aquel dragón sin esa daga. – Increpó Sango también con voz tranquila.

\- No lo había visto de esa manera, pero aun así no podemos permitirnos un robó tan fácil, el lugar sobre el que se encuentra la daga esta sellado, está aquí en este santuario, además la condición de Inuyasha no nos permitirá escapar tan rápido como normalmente avanzamos.

\- ¿En qué parte del santuario esta esa daga?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba.

\- Antes de llegar al altar del fondo hay una puerta que da a un sótano, hay algo que impide su apertura, y si como humano no logras abrirla, como hanyou será más difícil, ese sello crea un campo que repele a aquel que intenta acercarse, sobre todo a las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Inuyasha escuchó atento, pero aun así se aproximó a aquella puertezuela, intentó abrirla pero no cedió.

-Es bastante extraño.- dijo Inuyasha

-Sólo nos queda obedecer, quizás mañana logremos convencer a los aldeanos.

Un ruido comenzó a escucharse afuera, parecía un terremoto, el lugar comenzó a vibrar, del cuarto contiguo salió Hikari.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé Hikari….. Pero no me gusta ese sonido. – dijo Yumiko mientras cogía sus arcos. Sango preparó su traje de exterminadora, Inuyasha permanecía pensativo, sin moverse, Hikari tomaba su báculo.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, te dije que te protegeríamos. – Decía Sango mientras cogía una de las manos de Inuyasha, los cuatro salieron, la noche era profundamente oscura conforme avanzaba, el estruendo continuaba, todas las casas de la zona se cimbraban.

-¡Qué demonios es eso! – gritó un aldeano, enseguida su cuerpo fue lanzado por los aires cayendo violentamente sobre un tejado, y terminando en el suelo, la sangre se iba anegando a la tierra blanda, al pasto seco. Los cuatros se pusieron en guardia, Hikari que estaba un poco somnolienta había despertado de golpe después de aquella escena. Por fin se hizo presente la bestia que ocasionaba aquel temblor, era un felino sin pelaje, tenía dos cabezas y era de color café, sus ojos rojos en cada cabeza parecían llenos de furia, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba descarnadas, se podía ver sus huesos, el frío de aquella noche hacía que del hocico de aquella bestia saliera humo. La bestia gruño, el grupo no lo pensó dos veces Hikari y Sango corrieron y comenzaron a atacar a la bestia esquivando sus garras que contraatacaban, Inuyasha saltó después, pero tessaiga no estaba convertida como usualmente lo está, permanecía normal mientras Inuyasha atacaba, Yumiko preparo una de sus flechas con su viejo arco, la flecha salió dejando una estela azulada de energía espiritual, impacto en aquel felino pero no sucedió más, seguía perdiendo sangre, y trozos de carne, pero parecía no sufrir daño por ello. El felino tomo distancia y preparo una embestida, Hikari iba a ser golpeada pero esquivó aquel golpe, la bestia se precipitó sobre las casas de la aldea, e ignoro por un momento a sus adversarios, destruyendo todas las casas a su paso hasta llegar al santuario y comenzar a destruirlo, Hikari corrió pero esta vez fue atrapada por una garra, voló hacia los escombros de una de las chozas y quedo tirada, estaba muy lastimada, Yumiko intento lanzar otra flecha que estuvo a punto de dar en su objetivo, pero el hábil felino esquivo la flecha y lanzó un nuevo golpe contra la sacerdotisa, haciendo que se arrastrase por el suelo, perdiendo su arco en la acción, estaba herida del rostro, Sango fue golpeada pero logró caer de pie, aunque tenía una herida en uno de sus hombros. Ella corrió para continuar el ataque, pues había dejado sólo a Inuyasha, cuando volvió Inuyasha peleaba con el felino, que después de esquivar varios ataques, logro cazar al hanyou, cogiéndolo con su hocico y lanzándolo contra los escombros del santuario, Sango miró la escena con gran enojo, apretó la mandíbula furiosa y lanzó a hirakotsu.

-Este será tu fin.

El felino quedo herido de una pata pero volvió a pelear, Sango lo esquivaba y continuaba atacando, el demonio quedó tendido en el suelo, Sango creyó que había vencido, así que corrió hacia Inuyasha que permanecía inconsciente con una grave herida en el abdomen.

-Inuyasha….. No te vayas. – dijo Sango mientras las lágrimas se precipitaban por sus ojos, imposible detenerlas ahora, unas caían en los escombros, otras en el rostro inerme del hanyou, debido a su tristeza no logró percatarse de que la bestia ya se había incorporado, cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, en su preocupación no se dio cuenta que dejó a hiraikotsu atrás, el felino extendió sus garras y ataco violentamente a Sango, que cayó encima del altar del santuario, lo único que quedaba en pie, su furia se incrementaba. Yumiko se había incorporado, ahora estaba portando el arco de Amaterasu, y lanzo una flecha, golpeo al felino permitiendo que Sango pudiera ponerse sobre sus rodillas, la herida del hombro había crecido. El arco de Yumiko comenzó otra vez a adoptar aquella aura, esta vez era de color rojo. Sango miraba con odio aquella bestia, sin darse cuenta un golpe que dio al suelo del santuario rompió el sello que protegía la daga, ella miró anonadada, descendió y la cogió, pero no tenía el suficiente alcance para atacar a aquella bestia, fue por hiraikotsu mientras Hikari a lo lejos comenzaba a levantarse de los escombros, su báculo también comenzó a adoptar esa aura rosada. Sango intento improvisar una manera de dejar en una de las puntas de hiraikotsu aquella daga de la furia, pero una luz blanquizca rodeo las armas, de pronto ambas ocuparon el mismo lugar...

-Se están fusionando. – Dijo una Sango impresionada, la unión había finalizado, hiraikotsu se había tornado de un color rosado, y tenía una cuchilla integrada, cubría completamente uno de sus lados de punta a punta, el aura rosa también cubrió el nuevo hiraikotsu. Tessaiga también comenzó a recibir el poder del arco de Amaterasu, tal fue la vibración que Inuyasha a pesar de sus heridas despertó. Desenvainó su arma y esta vez sí se transformó como solía hacer. El felino seguía peleando con Yumiko, hasta que esta comenzó a esquivarlo hasta llevarlo con el grupo, Hikari ataco con su báculo que provoco un ataque de ondas dejando a la bestia inmóvil, gruñía. Inuyasha atacó a la bestia dejando una herida en su rostro, Sango decidida tomó a hiraikotsu y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, el felino comenzó a ser atravesado por los embates del arma, hasta terminar hecho añicos, los pedazos de carne cortada volaron por el lugar, la fuerza de hiraikotsu hizo retroceder a Sango cuando cogió su arma que venía de vuelta.

\- Es impresionante. – La colgó a su espalda y regresó con Inuyasha, colocó el brazo de éste sobre sus hombros, Hikari corrió e hizo lo mismo, Inuyasha estaba mal herido.

\- Tranquilo, Yumiko sanara tus heridas. – dijo Hikari.

-No es necesario. – Contestó Yumiko mientras miraba al horizonte.

El sol comenzaba a salir, Inuyasha estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero los rayos solares comenzaron a golpearlo, Hikari y Sango lo dejaron reposar en el suelo sobre una rodilla, sus cabellos comenzaron a transformarse, sus orejas nacían una vez más, volvía a ser un hanyou, el alba era hermoso, Yumiko continuaba mirando, esta vez tenía una mano sobre su frente para cubriré de la luz, Hikari sonreía por la euforia del momento, las heridas de Inuyasha ya no eran tan graves, se incorporó con relativa facilidad.

-Inuyasha…. Perdón.- Dijo Sango avergonzada, mientras una ligera lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda. – Creí que te perdíamos.

\- No seas tonta. No soy tan débil. – dijo Inuyasha con cierto semblante, parecía engreído pero no era el caso. Sango dejo caer su rostro, miraba al suelo, Inuyasha la miraba a ella.

-Gracias Sango. – Inuyasha giraba la cabeza. – Gracias a todas ustedes, por protegerme esta noche.

Sango sonrió y se aceleró por un momento hasta quedar trenzada del cuello de Inuyasha, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza pero cierta suavidad, acariciaba sus cabellos plateados, y movía su cabeza con comodidad sobre su hombro, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por el momento, pero después de un momento correspondió el abrazo, acercando el cuerpo de Sango al de él. Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, Yumiko continuaba mirando el alba, Hikari dejaba su mueca inexpresiva, por una arcada sonrisa mientras miraba a Sango e Inuyasha fundidos en aquel abrazo, después miró el alba igual que Yumiko.

-Se trata de esto. ¿Verdad Yumiko? Nacer cada día, furia o amor, pero sentir este viento, el sol….. vivir.

\- Ahora lo entiendes mejor Hikari. Vale la pena luchar por esto.


	11. 11 El Color de las Flores

Chapter 11

El Color de las Flores

Habían pasado ocho días desde el incidente en aquella aldea, y la obtención del cuarto artefacto que daría fin al dragón legendario, aquel que propiciaría el fin de los tiempos. Hace un par de días Mioga apareció de nuevo frente al grupo, sabía la ubicación dónde el dragón aparecería el próximo invierno. Faltaban solamente unas horas para aquel encuentro, habían caminado durante varias días, pero siempre aprovechando un buen descanso, pues no quería llegar agotados a aquella batalla. La primera batalla realmente predestinada, la única que ellos sabían de antemano que libraría. Naraku no había dado señales de vida, y los demonios que solían interponerse en su camino eran exterminados fácilmente, gracias al poder de las cuatro armas que eran aún más letales cuando estaban juntas. Ellos caminaban por un sendero extraviado, al menos alejado, parecía perdido. La tierra era fértil en aquel lugar, árboles con diferentes frutos se levantaban por todo el paisaje, y el verde del pasto en las praderas largas era brillante y lleno de vida, flores de colores por todo el lugar. No existía aldea vecina o algo parecido, el último encuentro con gente lo había tenido incluso antes de la plática con Mioga, de eso hace ya cuatro días, y se trataba tan sólo de un palacio con poca gente, el señor feudal y un grupo de siervos reducido.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, para fortuna del grupo las fuentes de agua, sobre todo de ríos, no escaseaban por la zona, se detuvieron un momento a beber y relajar un poco los músculos. Yumiko recogía pequeños frutos rojos, reconociendo con facilidad los venenosos de los comestibles. Hikari mantenía normalmente su semblante inexpresivo, pero sonreía para el grupo cada que le era posible, era una sonrisa sincera, por fin se encontraba en plena confianza con aquellos desconocidos. Inuyasha bebía del río, y miraba en repetidas ocasiones al cielo. Sango lo miraba mientras limpiaba las aspas de su hiraikotsu, emitía un aura cálida desde su fusión con la daga de la furia. La relación entre Inuyasha y Sango era bizarra, desde aquel abrazo que sus dos acompañantes entendieron como un pacto entre ellos, sucedían pequeños encuentros dispersos entre los dos. Podían ir sin hablarse durante un largo tiempo, sin mirarse y actuar como si todos los sucesos de aquella noche de luna nueva no hubiesen ocurrido, y después caminar por largas horas hombro con hombro, sonriendo y bromeando entre sí, o incluso cogidos de la mano, como cerrando una brecha que no podía salir más allá que de esa unión duopersonal. Hikari no entedía del todo sus comportamientos. Yumiko era más sensible a aquel tacto, y entendía por lo que pasaban, ninguno quería aceptar esa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Para Yumiko esa aceptación quizás llegué demasiado tarde, pues sin darse cuenta, esa atracción entre ellos ya se había convertido en cariño semanas atrás, y ahora sufría otra transformación, se estaba convirtiendo en amor. Para Sango e Inuyasha no era fácil aceptarlo, menos expresarlo, sus pasados eran tormentosos o nebulosos, no sabían cómo debía hacerse, y lo más importante era que no quería aceptarlo, pues un sentimiento de miedo rodeaba a ambos, la responsabilidad de aquella batalla impedía que su afecto se demostrara de forma natural. El miedo era fuerte, pues no quería confesar absolutamente nada, tenían miedo de amar hoy, y perderse para siempre mañana. Eso era entre ellos dos, Yumiko que los analizaba y sabía sus razones hubiese preferido desvivirse si supiera que sólo podía quedarle un día frente a la persona que ama, pero comprendía a ambos, respetaba y admiraba su decisión de mesurarse.

Caminaron por algunos minutos más, llegaron a una gran hilera de colinas y montañas de una altura baja, comenzaron a ascender. Mioga les dijo que debían llegar a una cuenca al suroeste, ahí aparecería el dragón. Mioga tuvo acceso a cada una de los ubicaciones anteriores, y a las dos próximas, gracias a varios pergaminos que visitó durante el tiempo que se alejó del grupo, ahora tampoco estaba. El sol descendía con lentitud, el aire era fresco a pesar de los pequeños nubarrones que iban y venían, aún faltaba tiempo para el atardecer. Habían llegado a la cima de la montaña que habían subido, ahora descendían, no debería tomarles demasiado tiempo, pero permanecieron ahí por un instante. La cuenca era de grandes dimensiones, cubierta por completo de diversas tonalidades de blanco, amarillo y verde, esto por los pétalos de las flores que iban cayendo, caían las últimas hojas de aquel otoño, el paisaje era hermoso. Detrás de ellos dejaron la increíble conexión de ríos y lagos que daban vida a aquel lugar. El descenso inició, había un sendero formado por lo que ellos piensan fueron viajeros de otro tiempo, ya que el lugar parecía no haber sido visitado en muchos años, quizás desde la aparición de aquel dragón, ninguno de los cuatro tenía respuestas para ello. Los nubarrones regresaron, pero esta vez se quedaron inmóviles, tapando el sol, ahora sería imposible ver el atardecer, además el descenso por la montaña ya había hecho que las colinas y montañas de alrededor cubrieran todo el horizonte, amanecer o atardecer no podrían ser vistos en plenitud. Parecía que llovería, y no había un lugar para cubrirse, salvo algunos árboles dispersos de las inmediaciones. El grupo comenzó a bromear para pasar el rato, estaban caminando al centro de la cuenca, caminaban entre las florecillas marchitas, pero de colores tan vivos que daban una vista increíble a sus pasante. Parecía que llovería, el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse. Inuyasha miró a Sango durante un momento, con una sonrisa dirigida a un comentario de Hikari. Algo había en aquella mujer que le hacía perder la concentración, no era el paisaje, eso la hacía aún más hermosa, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la falta de luz solar, "seguramente lloverá" dijo para sí mismo Inuyasha, pero no sucedió nada parecido. Se había refugiado en una docena de árboles que permanecían relativamente juntos, y se encontraban casi al centro de la cuenca, Sango y Yumiko se despojaron de sus armas. Hikari se sentó en un árbol mientras Yumiko se acercaba a ella. Inuyasha miraba, Sango camino en dirección contraria a los árboles, se agachó un momento. Inuyasha estaba atento a sus movimientos, a la sincronía que el viento daba al movimiento de su cabello y al de las florecillas y hojas que se levantaban del suelo. Sin un momento el tuviera que elegir como perfecto era ese, sin darse cuenta olvidó a Kikyo por primera vez, olvidó todo aquello que lo mantuvo intentando robar la perla de shikon, incluso se olvidó de sí, sólo existía Sango. Ella se levantó, tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser la última flor no marchita del lugar, o al menos la única que conservaba todos sus pétalos. Sango la llevó hacía Inuyasha y la colocó en sus manos, era una florecilla de color rosa, Inuyasha sonrió para ella. De pronto se encontraban de frente, el uno al otro. Sentían que sus corazones latían sin freno, un impulso los obligaba a no moverse, pero otro los aceleraba en las miradas, sus ojos se quedaron ahí, fijos, reflejando sus propias miradas. Sus labios temblaron, buscaban los labios del individuo que enfrente estaba robando sus suspiros, pero se detuvieron. ¿Era lluvia? No. Comenzaban a caer pequeñas luces blancas, el sol había desaparecido, alguna estrella adelantó su aparición sólo para verlos ahí, inmóviles y con un deseo casi asfixiante de besar sus labios. Nevaba. Un pequeño copo caía en el rostro de Sango, Inuyasha se lo quitó con delicadeza con su mano, sin embargo la dejo ahí, quieta, él no se acercaba. Sango hizo lo mismo, poso su mano sobre su mejilla y continúo hasta acariciar su largo cabello plateado. Caían más copos y ellos continuaban mirándose a pesar de que la oscuridad era cada vez más grande, más larga. No cedieron a sus impulsos, aunque hubiese sido único, brillante, no lo hicieron, reservaron aquella muestra de afecto para otra ocasión, como si estuvieran firmando un pacto, seguros de que mañana seguirán con vida, y podrán entonces hacer lo que sus deseos y no el deber indiquen. Sango abrazó a Inuyasha dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Inuyasha correspondió esta vez el abrazo más rápido, recargando su rostro sobre la cabeza de Sango, envolviéndose en su aroma, que en ese momento tenía el aroma de las flores, de cada una de esas flores que se extendían por toda la cuenca, y la frescura de aquella nieve que caía sobre ellos, era cálida en ese entonces, su abrazo era inquebrantable. La primera nevada se había adelantado. Para ellos no llegaba el invierno, florecía la primavera.


	12. 12 El Mayor de Todos los Miedos

Chapter 12

El Mayor de Todos los Miedos

Habían sido una noche larga, nevó ligeramente en aquella cuenca. Durmieron bien a pesar de todos los obstáculos que les presento el clima, estaban impacientes por la llegada de aquel dragón. Sólo sabían que arribaría en aquel lugar, pero no cuándo, la mañana ya era adulta, habían pasado varias horas de luz solar sin ninguna aparición. Las nubes que se posaban en el sol daban aspecto de que fuesen las primeras horas de la mañana, la nevada ligera sólo fue nocturna, ahora la nieve se derretía arrastrando las hojas y pétalos del suelo. Hikari era la más impaciente caminaba en círculos, iba, venía. Los demás permanecían tranquilos pero impacientes por dentro, recargados en los árboles, o mirando al cielo, esperando la señal de la pelea, estaban impacientes por llevar a cabo aquella pelea, era extraño. Inuyasha se sobresaltó de pronto.

-Está aquí….

Las mujeres giraron la cabeza, los árboles comenzaron a doblarse, el gigantesco dragón que se contaba era negro como la noche, descendía, pero esta vez era de un color grisáceo, triste, se confundía con el cielo. El dragón termino en el centro de la cuenca, miraba a los cuatro, parecía que sonreía. Inuyasha desenvaino a tessaiga.

-¿Están listas?

-¡Sí!- respondieron todas al unísono, preparando sus armas. El dragón se quedó mirando, entonces todos comenzaron el ataque, Sango e Hikari atacaron juntas, Inuyasha saltó tras de ellas y golpeo al dragón, éste retrocedió mientras una flecha se incrustaba en lo que parecía ser su abdomen, era bastante robusto. Yumiko lanzaba sus flechas espirituales sin detenerse. El dragón continuó retrocediendo dando coletazos a sus atacantes. Las flechas seguía su curso, una tras otras penetraban el abdomen de la bestia. Algo extraño sucedía, Yumiko dejó de lanzar las flechas con poder espiritual que hacían retroceder al dragón, se quedó inmóvil un instante. Los demás habían hecho retroceder a aquel dragón hasta el conjunto de árboles más grande. Seguían peleando cuando un impulso Yumiko miró al suelo, luego regreso la vista, pero sus ojos eran de un gris profundo, tenso su arco y lanzó una flecha, está se incrustaba en el hombro de Inuyasha, Sango e Hikari voltearon a ver con horro a Yumiko, que ahora desprendía un aura maligna mientras se reía, Inuyasha permanecía atrapado por la flecha que lo mantenía clavado a un árbol. Inuyasha miró a Yumiko, recordaba a Kikyo, aquella tarde trágica en que la mujer que amaba lo atacaba, y terminaría sellándolo a un árbol por cuarenta y ocho años, pero esto era peor, no había sido sellado, intentaban matarlo, intentó quitarse la flecha con su mano libres, pero la fuerte carga espiritual que tenía la flecha le impedía que esta se acercarse, parecía que se quemaba cuando su otra mano se aproximaba a la flecha. Mientras el grupo permanecía distraído por las acciones de Yumiko, el dragón consiguió golpear con un coletazo a Hikari, que golpeo el cuerpo de Inuyasha y cayó inconsciente a los pies del hanyou, dejando caer a lo lejos el báculo lunar. Tessaiga permanecía tirada muy lejos de su alcance, no sabía qué hacer. Yumiko preparo otra flecha apuntaba a la cabeza de Inuyasha que ya sangraba de la boca. La flecha fue lanzada, pero Sango corrió hacía sus compañeros y los cubrió con hiraikotsu. El poder espiritual de aquella flecha hizo que la transformación entre hiraikotsu y la daga de la furia quedara cancelada. La daga giró hasta quedar clavada entre el pasto y la nieve. Yumiko sonreía mientras tiraba el arco de Amaterasu al suelo.

-¡Despierta Yumiko qué haces! – gritó Sango mientras se levantaba del impacto de la flecha. Yumiko no respondió, el dragón no atacó, observaba. Una risa rompió el silencio, era Naraku, tenía una gema totalmente negra en sus manos, emanaba energía maligna, igual que Yumiko.

-Ella no te hará caso Sango. Lamento decirte que no sabe quién eres. Mi gema de control mental la hace mía hasta que yo lo decida. ¡Yumiko, atacalos!. – Yumiko cogió su viejo arco y lanzo otra flecha, Sango protegió de nuevo a sus amigos, pero hiraikotsu comenzó a agrietarse.

-¡Eres un bastardo Naraku!. Gritó Inuyasha.

Naraku se acercó a tessaiga mientras se reía de Inuyasha, cogió el resto de las armas y guardó la gema de control. Naraku comenzó a sufrir una transformación, parecía más grande, más monstruosos, pero seguía siendo humano. Cogió el báculo de la luna y coloco la daga de la furia en una abertura que tenía en la punta, con su otra mano cogió a tessaiga y se acercó al dragón.

-¿Con que tú eres el heraldo del fin de los tiempos? Ven niños así es como se usan estas armas. Yumiko ataca a ese dragón. – Yumiko levanto el arco de Amaterasu del suelo, Inuyasha miraba la escena impotente, Sango se levantaba aún estaba aturdida por el golpe de la última flecha. Naraku continuó su discurso contra el dragón. – Tu muerte me convertirá por fin en un demonio completo. Y el fin de los tiempos sólo será propiciado por mí. El gran Naraku. – Naraku se precipitó contra el dragón, mientras Yumiko lanzaba una flecha. Naraku creyó que un ataque en conjunto de las cuatro armas daría un fin rápido al dragón, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando éste no retrocedió como lo hizo con el ataque del grupo, y fue peor para Naraku mirar que el dragón no sufrió ningún daño. El dragón parecía sonreír de nuevo, éste comenzó a hablar con los presentes, sin mover su boca, sólo escuchaban en sus cabezas las amenazas que dirigía a Naraku.

-¡Idiota! ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí? Sólo retrocedía para darte la ilusión de que podrías derrotarme inútil hanyou, sentí tu presencia desde que llegué al lugar. Esperabas en las sombras el momento para atacar. Eres un cobarde. Lamentó decirte que el mito sobre estas armas es una mentira, yo cree ese mito, para que alguien trajera estas armas y quedaran bajo mi poder, y ese alguien has sido tú. ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? Soy el guardián del Yomi, el dios dragón, me alimento de las almas de los muertos y anuncio la destrucción. Sin la perla de shikon, y ahora con estas armas nadie me dará alcance. ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Deja recompenso tu generosidad Hanyou.

El dragón se aceró a un Naraku que quedo petrificado por el miedo, la escena era terrible, las flechas que habían impactado al dragón desaparecieron, no había heridas y su tamaño parecía incrementar. Lanzó una enorme energía que se expandía cuando salía de su hocico, dirigida hacia Naraku. La enorme bola de energía lo golpeo. Naraku había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, un enorme halo de destrucción quedo en la zona que rodeaba a Naraku. La naturaleza, la nieva, la tierra, parecía que algo había quemado todo en el lugar, sólo quedo tessaiga clavada a al tierra negra, y el báculo lunar partido en dos. Hikari miraba aquella escena con horro, corrió hacía el báculo. Yumiko había perdido el arco durante la explosión había salido por los aires hasta quedar a distancia del lugar de la pelea. Sango cogió a Hirakotsu, Hikari tenía su arma , cogió los trozos con cada mano y atacó al dragón. Sango intentó seguir tras Hikari. La pelea se prolongó por unos minutos mientras Inuyasha miraba impotente la escena. El dragón logro golpear a Hikari, y la sostuvo con sus fauces. Golpeó con su cola a Sango que termino tirada en el suelo, estaba mal herida. Quedó bocabajo, se arrastraba con dolor, no podía estirar bien sus brazos, el golpe en la espalda le había sembrado todo el cuerpo, era un dolor descomunal, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, creía que este era el final, no tenía fuerzas para gritar a Inuyasha. El dragón continuaba con Hikari apresada de un brazo en su boca. El dragón se distrajo mirando a Inuyasha, desafiándolo, sabiéndolo inútil en aquel momento. Hikari aprovecho la distracción y clavo una mitad del báculo de la luna en uno de sus ojos. El dragón la soltó y gritó de forma inusual, había sido lastimado, el dios dragón del Yomi estaba herido, comenzó a retorcerse, el ojo sangraba y no podía quitarse el artefacto del ojo. Intentó huir pero Hikari valientemente corrió y clavo la otra mitad del báculo en una de sus patas, el dragón volvió a chillar, pero está vez regreso hacia Hikari, cogiéndola con su otra pata y arrojándola a los aires, aún más alto que el vuelo de aquel dragón. Hikari llego a un punto bastante alto después de ser arrojado, lo siguiente que vio fue al dragón abrir sus fauces nuevamente y lanzar una esfera de energía similar a la que lanzó a Naraku. Vio todo y a la vez nada, vio a sus amigos que permanecían abajo heridos, los días que ellos la protegieron, a su clan siendo exterminado por demonios, y el paisaje de la primera noche que pasó junto a Sango e Inuyasha, cerró los ojos, una lágrima alcanzo a descender de su rostro antes del impacto. Una enorme explosión hizo brillar el cielo, Inuyasha se cubrió lo ojos mientras miraba la atroz escena, Sango a pesar de sus fuerte dolores hizo lo mismo, Yumiko permanecía desmayada en la lejanía. El cielo volvió poco a poco a su aspecto, a su luz de atardecer, a los nubarrones. Hikari también había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. El dragón no estaba más, había desaparecido. Sango lloraba en el suelo, Inuyasha lloraba igual, después de mucho tiempo, lloraba por su impotencia, y al igual que Sango lloraba por la pérdida de Hikari, era una de ellos, era como su familia, y la poca felicidad que conocían estaba en ese pequeño grupo. Un montón de cenizas comenzaron a caer desde la zona del impacto, parecía irreal, pero parecían cenizas de luz, acariciaban el rostro de Sango, el de Inuyasha, limpiaban su llanto, despertaban a Yumiko de su sueño, a pesar de todo, también sabía lo que había sucedido. Comenzaba a nevar otra vez, las cenizas de luz hicieron brillas a las flores, hacía brillar sus rostros, el cielo, a pesar de la terrible tristezas, todo brillaba, era hermoso y a la vez trágico, era el último regalo de Hikari para ellos.


	13. 13 El Abrazo de la Luz

Capítulo 13

El Abrazo de la Luz

Sango estaba gravemente herida, más de lo que pudieron imaginar sus amigos. Después de que el dragón desapareciera, Yumiko ayudo a Inuyasha a quitarse la flecha que lo tenía clavado a uno de los árboles, corrieron a socorrer a Sango, mientras lloraban la pérdida de Hikari. Inuyasha la sostuvo en brazos, tuvo que cargarla y Sango se aferró a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, mientras ella plañía terriblemente por Hikari. Habían transcurrido varias horas, el sol había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, Yumiko caminaba atrás de Inuyasha con ambos arcos a la espalda, él llevaba a Sango en brazos, había recuperado a tessaiga, pero ella, permanecía dormida, como en un estado de reposo en el que la mantenían las heridas. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al mar, había pequeñas chozas cerca de una costa. Yumiko e Inuyasha inspeccionaron, no había nadie en aquel lugar, parecía que hubiese sido atacado hace muchos años, había huesos humanos en el suelo y en algunas cabañas, pero todo permanecía cubierto por hierba, arena, la naturaleza estaba haciendo su trabajo y aquel lugar no tenía la pinta de las aldeas sanguinolentas que habían visto. Nadie había estado por ahí en mucho tiempo. Inuyasha utilizo la cabaña más grande de aquel pueblo fantasma, dejo a Sango sobre su hitoe de ratas del fuego para darle un poco de comodidad, Yumiko preparaba algunas hierbas medicinales para Sango. Inuyasha había estado pensativo durante todo el camino, le dolía todo lo que paso, tenía miedo, por Sango, por perderla, justo el miedo que le impidió besarla por no perderla, pero había un miedo aún más grande, vio morir a una gran amiga, y a un demonio que consideraba realmente fuerte, y todo eso de un solo soplido, el dragón no se había esforzado en lo más mínimo para eliminar a ambos, y huir de los heridos que dejo atrás. Yumiko lloraba en intervalos, sus lágrimas arribaban intermitentes, ahora mientras molía algunas hojas volvía a suceder mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

-Lo siento Inuyasha…..

\- ¿De qué hablas Yumiko?

\- De todo. Si no te hubiera sellado nada de esto habría pasado.

\- No fue culpa tuya….. Fue ese bastardo de Naraku…. Ahora tiene lo que se merecer…. De no haber sido por su trampa todos habríamos muerto por la manera en que fingió el dragón.

-Pero….- Se le corta la voz a Yumiko y vuelven a caer lágrimas. – Yo debí ser más fuerte…. No debí dejarme controlar…. Por mi culpa Hikari….- Se tapa la boca mientras llora, Inuyasha le abraza, ella se desahoga. Después de unos minutos continua con sus preparación y coloca las hierbas en la espalda y pecho de Sango que seguía con su traje de exterminadora.

\- Debemos descansar Yumiko, y dejar descansar a Sango. Ahora tenemos que averiguar nuevamente como acabar con ese dragón. – Yumiko asintió

La mañana llego fue una noche intranquila para Inuyasha, tenía modorras donde perdía lo poco que le quedaba, donde Sango terminaba cediendo a las heridas. Inuyasha miró a Sango, ésta se encontraba despierta mirando los rayos de sol penetrar la madera vieja de la choza, formando pequeños puntos luminosos en el suelo de la choza.

-Sango…¿Te sientes mejor? – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y cogió su mano, Yumiko no estaba.

-Mi espalda…. Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo. – Unas lágrimas transitaron por su rostro.

\- Te pondrás bien… Sólo necesitas un poco de reposo. – Sango apretó la mano que Inuyasha mantenía en la suya, y aunque dolía tenía la necesidad de ese contacto, que el calor de él, se quedara en sus ahora débiles manos. – Ahora yo te protegeré Sango.

Ella sonrío para él, aún le costaba trabajo moverse con libertad. Yumiko regreso con algunas verduras, comerían un poco y se quedarían ahí hasta que Sango se sintiera mejor. La costa parecía infinita, el mar golpeteaba la arena, era invierno pero ahí el clima no afectaba, la ensenada se llenaba de crustáceos, todos miraban el solo ascender, y esa luz les impedía olvidar a Hikari, porque siempre llevo la luz en su nombre, esta vez en lugar de lágrimas reflexionaban, no sabían que hacer, como competir ahora contra ese dragón que se dijo dios, a pesar de todo, de la terrible derrota, Hikari seguía presente y les mostró que aquel dragón podía ser eliminado.

El silencio se apodero del lugar durante la comida, Yumiko ayudaba a Sango, no podía quedarse enderezada por mucho tiempo. Inuyasha sentía que algo picaba su cuello, cuando los aplasto y miró descubrió que se trataba del anciano Myoga.

-Amo Inuyasha…. Lamento todo lo ocurrido. Mi corazón llora la muerte de Hikari, pero le traigo noticias que podrían ser buenas.

\- Habla Myoga.

\- Bien… se puede regenerar la perla de shikon para detener a aquel dragón.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?

\- Con la perdida de las armas es difícil mas no imposible. Tendrán que enfrentar al dragón en su última aparición, en un año, falta demasiado, pero es la única oportunidad que tendremos.

\- ¡Explícate Myoga!

\- Necesitamos que Yumiko perfecciones sus poderes para que pueda encerrar el aura del dragón con su energía espiritual purificadora.

\- Pero mis poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para eso….- dijo Yumiko con una voz que sonaba a decepción.

\- Te equivocas Yumiko, cuando Naraku se apoderó de ti usó tu fuerza en su máximo potencial. Sólo tienes que aprender a controlarlo. – dijo Sango en voz baja.

\- Tienes razón Sango, además tendrán que acompañarme con un viejo amigo. Se llama Totosai, es quién forjo a tessaiga, y el mismísimo arco de Amaterasu, deben llevarlos para que los repare, estoy seguro que podrán modificar algo en sus armas, y por supuesto, reparar el hiraikotsu de Sango, veo que está bastante cuarteado. – dijo Myoga.

\- Iremos anciano, pero antes debemos esperar a que Sango cure para que pueda caminar por su propia cuenta.

\- Está bien amo, esperare con ustedes.

Comenzaba a descender la temperatura, los nubarrones aparecieron de la nada, y cubrieron el solo que estaba por alcanzar su punto más alto. Comenzó a descender la nieve, caía sobre la arena, en el porche destruido de la cabaña que ocupaban, todos permanecía inexpresivos. Inuyasha volvió a coger la mano de Sango mientras miraba el horizonte, ese cielo gris pero luminoso por el sol, Sango también estrechaba con cariño su mano y con la otra tocaba sus cabellos plateados, compartía la misma vista con Inuyasha. Estaban otra vez como al inicio, no sabían que les esperaba, ni que harían, su finitud era punzo cortante en esos momentos, pero ya había ganado algo, ese momento, esas manos entrelazadas, eso se habían ganado, un amor inocente, sincero, una luz que trataba de difuminar la niebla de un futuro sombrío.


	14. 14 El Destino de los Caídos

Chapter 14

El Destino de los Caídos

Habían llegado por fin con Totosai, pasaron dos día frente aquella costa, justo los suficientes para la recuperación de Sango, que a pesar del reposo continuaba sufriendo los estragos del combate. Ella no podía caminar por mucho tiempo ya que comenzaba a tener fuertes dolores, por lo que se detenían por intervalos de tiempo, o Inuyasha la cargaba para llegar cuanto antes con Tottosai. Tuvieron que caminar por casi cuatro días para llegar hasta el lugar donde habitaba Totosai, tuvieron que soportar las nevadas que azotaban la región, fueron leves pero era difícil andar con tanta nieve bajo sus pies. Totosai los recibió indiferente, pero poco a poco fue hablando de una manera más amistosa con ellos. Miró sus armas y se planteó las posibles mejores, y el arreglo de los daños que sufrían. Comenzó con hiraikotsu, sería la más fácil de reparar, pero necesitaban el hueso de un demonio poderoso, pues hiraikotsu fue forjado con huesos de demonio, y no podían coger un hueso de demonio inferior como los que encontraban en las aldeas, o en los pequeños lugares que parecían cementerios de demonios y humanos, necesitaban uno igual o más poderoso que pueda regir en la construcción, reconstruir y evitar que hiraikotsu se partiera. No había ningún demonio muerto o vivo en las cercanías, por lo que Inuyasha se ofreció, Totosai dijo que era posible, sólo necesitaría un colmillo de Inuyasha, éste accedió sin problemas, y Totosai forjo un nuevo hiraikotsu, su blanco ahora era más penetrante, Sango practico un poco, era más pesado y fuerte que antes, tendría que acostumbrarse a él, sobre todo al momento de su regreso, detenerlo era aún más difícil. Para el arco de Amaterasu, Totosai, uso lingotes de oro que tenía en su forja, y exponía hasta entonces el arco al sol, para que recibiese la energía de la diosa del sol, debería permanecer ahí durante dos días. Pasarían la noche en aquella cueva, era cálida a pesar de que la rodeaba la intemperie, no había nevado aquel día. La noche fue estrellada, era limpio el cielo iluminado por las estrellas, Totosai pidió a Inuyasha conseguir una gema, un cristal o alguna piedra preciosa para mejorar su tessaiga. Inuyasha no sabía dónde comenzar a buscar, pero pronto recordó la piedra que la había dado Sango, justo el primer día que se conocieron, lo recordó con una sonrisa, sonreía después de mucho tiempo, aún no superaban la muerte de Hikari. Inuyasha le dio la gema a Totosai y le explicó de que era y como la consiguió, Sango se unió a aquella conversación y corroboro lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Totosai meditó un poco y advirtió a Inuyasha que manejar a tessaiga después de la nueva fusión sería difícil, como empezar de cero, el aceptó sin problemas, todo fuera por vengar a Hikari, y tratar de salvar a este mundo de aquel dios dragón. Totosai acabo el trabajo, al gema que poseía el poder de Sesshomaru quedó incrustada en tessaiga como su nuevo pomo, tessaiga tenía ahora un color azulado sin su transformación, pero se volvía de un verde brilloso cuando se transformaba, le costaba trabajo sostenerla, debía utilizar ambas manos para lograr sostenerlo, practicó un poco antes de quedar exhausto. Yumiko, Inuyasha y Sango se reunieron en una fogata improvisada, junto a Totosai y Mioga, Totosai por fin les hablaría sobre las armas, y el dios dragón.

-Ustedes deben de cuidar mucho de estas armas, si son mal empleadas podrían terminar poseyendo a cada uno de ustedes, no bastará con la fuerza de sus músculos, tendrán que tener un gran equilibrio con su fuerza espiritual, y trabajar en conjunto, eso deberán tenerlo bien claro. – Todos asintieron, Inuyasha se preparaba para contestar.

\- Bueno viejo dinos ahora como podemos dar muerte a ese dragón.

\- No seas impaciente muchacho. Antes que nada necesitan la perla de shikon, necesitan el enorme poder maligno de ese dragón, y que choque con un gran poder espiritual, esa sería la única manera de detener todo esto. La perla de shikon romperá el vínculo que tiene ese dragón con Yomi, solamente así dejará el mundo de los muertos y no podrá alimentarse de las almas de los caídos. Es terrible pero él se regenera y se hace más fuerte con aquellas almas. Si se rompe ese vínculo sus heridas no sanaras, y todas las ocasionadas en batalla reaparecerán…

\- ¿Entonces el absorberá a Hikari….. Y a Naraku? – Preguntó Yumiko con un semblante bastante triste.

\- Lamento contestarte eso, pero así es. Les seré franco, lo más seguro es que ahora ese dragón este usando las almas tanto del mitad demonio Naraku como de su amiga Hikari. Eso lo regenerará, cada perdida para nosotros será ganancia para él.

\- ¿Y cómo lograremos el choque de esos poderes? Tienes que decirnos ahora. – dijo Inuyasha a Totosai.

\- Peleando, no hay otra manera. Encontrarlo, bien sólo podrán hacerlo hasta el próximo invierno, será la última oportunidad que tendrá. Ahora les esperan otras cosas antes de que transcurra todo ese año. Sé de un túmulo para los muertos que se encuentra debajo de un viejo santuario al sur de aquí. Es más grande que cualquier aldea, palacio o población que hayan visto, y es completamente subterráneo. Ahí abajo se encuentra una pequeña esfera de fuego fatuo, un fuego eterno que no dejara de arder, si son capaces de tocarlo sin recibir daño podrán tener en sus manos la esfera de fuego, es una pequeña perla amarilla. Pero con ella podrán controlar el fuego, creo que será muy útil para combatir a un dragón invernal.

\- Bien, sólo dinos cómo y nosotros iremos allá. – dijó Sango con voz valiente.

\- Está muy cerca de aquí, pueden ir mañana al amanecer, yo les recomendaría esperar a que el arco reciba suficiente energía para que partan, pues ese no será su único destino. En el camino entenderán, por ahora debería dormir y esperar.

Totosai y Mioga se retiraron a la cueva, los demás permanecían frente a la hoguera dubitativos, habían recordado muy pronto a Hikari, pero Yumiko, disipó el miedo que todos tenían por el alma de su amiga.

-¡Vamos chicos! Dejen esas caras largas. Deberían saber que Hikari no debe estar teniendo problemas, debe estar peleando, ya hirió a ese bastardo, no bajará los brazos ni estando en Yomi. Ahora nos corresponde a nosotros poner la frente en alto.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Sango mientras se acercaba hasta Yumiko y le daba un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo de compañerismo. Inuyasha les sonrió, estaba claro que no ganarían nada sufriendo por Hikari, tenían que ser fuertes por ella. Recordarla por la fortaleza que les mostró, y todo lo que hizo para ellos continuasen vivos. Yumiko se marchó a la cueva, se encontraba en medio de Inuyasha y Sango que al verla partir terminaron por cruzar sus miradas. Ambos rieron, él para ella y ella para él. La noche era hermosa, fría, pero de gran vista, el viento movió el cabello de ambos haciendo que el miedo desapareciera, no era la primera vez que sentían esa sensación, ese alivio y ese ardor en el pecho de tenerse frente a frente, y sólo atinar a mirarse, hay miedos más grandes que la muerte, y es el miedo que provoca el amor, en ese momento, sólo quedaban ellos dos bajo la noche más hermosa que hubiesen visto jamás.


	15. 15 El Túmulo de Fuego

Chapter 15

El Túmulo de Fuego

Después de quedarse lo suficiente con Totosai, para que el arco de Amaterasu pudiera recargarse como era debido, emprendieron el viaje hacia el túmulo que Totosai les comento. Tenían que hacerse de la pequeña esfera, una perla de fuego custodiada por el lugar, y una flama de fuego fatuo. Caminaron bajo las ya conocidas condiciones invernales, nevaba, pero esta vez, era agradable. La nieve caía lento sobre los sombreros de paja que llevaban para cubrirse, Sango y Yumiko, Inuyasha llevaba la cabeza destapada, la nieve se quedaba en sus cabellos, hasta derretirse y resbalar al inevitable contacto con el suelo.

Caminaron toda la mañana, no iban a gran velocidad, pero si caminaba a un ritmo constante, deja tiempo de que sus huellas se quedasen en la nieve. Después de algunas horas por fin lograron llegar al lugar que Totosai les indico, estaba al pie de una montaña, no era muy alta. Una puerta de piedra mostraba la entrada al lugar, era como entrar a una cueva, pero esta se cortaba precipitadamente por esa puerta de piedra, era bastante vieja, y dos antorchas a los lados la iluminaban. Sango se preparó, se puso sus prendas de exterminadora, y cogió una de las dos antorchas, fue la primera en entrar, detrás de ella Inuyasha, y al final Yumiko. La puerta era terriblemente pesada, pudieron abrirla con relativa facilidad, pero prefirieron no cerrarla. Caminaron a paso lento, había un pequeño sendero el cual seguían, a los costados se dibujaban cada cierta distancia camas de piedra, algunas echas sobre las paredes de la cueva, y otra más salidas, contenían cuerpos aquellos camas, algunos viejos y envueltos en lino, parecían momificados, otras camas mostraban solamente huesos, y algunas en menor cantidad, cuerpo casi frescos, que aún dejaban ver sus jugos efervesciendo en su lugar de descanso. La única luz que los alumbraba era la de la antorcha de Sango, lo que los obligaba a acercarse cada vez más para no perderse. La oscuridad era escalofriante, como si un vacío se hubiese apoderado de aquel lugar, a pesar de que afuera la tarde aún ofrecía una luz tenue, adentro era de noche, la más oscura que hubieran visto. Llegaron a una puerta de hierro, la abrieron y comenzaron a entrar uno a uno. Los pasillos de esta nueva sección era más grandes, dejando ver un único camino a seguir. Había una gran cantidad de pebeteros en las orillas, Sango uso su antorcha y comenzó a prenderlos, la iluminación era mucho mejor, la gran cantidad de pebeteros dejaba ver a distancias considerables, las camas, cofres rotos, y urnas de barro y plata empolvadas, pero las sombras que se deformaban por el movimiento del fuego, daban un aspecto aún más lúgubre al lugar del que tenía antes.

Continuaron por aquel pasillo, Yumiko se detenía cada determinado tiempo y observaba algunos de los pergaminos que se encontraban dispersos por la zona, algunos estaban simplemente botados, y otros eran conservados en grupos, y acomodados en orificios repartidos por la pared. Había conjuros en la gran mayoría de los pergaminos, por lo que evitó leerlos en voz alta, sólo observaba y los depositaba de nuevo en su lugar, deseaba encontrar alguna pista dentro de aquellas letras para coger la perla de fuego, o algo que contara sobre el dios dragón, pero se repetía la secuencia, abría un pergamino más, otro conjuro. Inuyasha era el más impaciente, Sango miraba las paredes grabadas tratando de descifrarlas, Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a las chicas para seguir avanzando.

-¡Dense prisa!

\- Tranquilo Inuyasha, debemos ir seguros. El lugar es viejo no querrás toparte con una trampa. – dijo Sango a Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

\- Sango tiene razón, no sabemos que nos aguarde. – Dijo Yumiko Inuyasha bufo, pero se adelantó un poco, gracias al fuego de los pebeteros. Sango y Yumiko no lograron encontrar nada, así que continuaron avanzando, pero un pequeño ruido los incomodo, era aire filtrándose por las piedras que formaban aquel túmulo. Después de seguir andando por el pasillo del túmulo llegaron a otra puerta de hierro, ésta tenía garbado un escrito y arriba lo que parecía ser un hombre, el tiempo había borrado demasiadas cosas a aquella grabación sobre la puerta. Abrieron la puerta e ingresaron, no había pebeteros, pero estaba alumbrada. El sendero de piedra continuaba unos metros y tenía un hundimiento, formaba una especie de tinaja y estaba lleno de agua, era enorme, parecía un lago subterráneo, el fuego fatuo se encontraba flotando en medio del agua, a los lados terminaba la tinaja, pero al otro extremo había una puerta más, una sin grabados, era rojiza. Avanzaron hasta el agua, donde había un atril de piedra, tenía letras impregnadas sobre él. Yumiko leyó la inscripción. – "Para eliminar cada elemento, se necesita del mismo elemento. El fuego morirá por el mismo fuego, el agua callará". Inuyasha se quedó mirando a Yumiko, que volví a hablar, esta vez muy pensativa. – Es un acertijo. Debemos resolverlo. – Sango participó en el juego mental, tratando de solucionar algo. Inuyasha se metió al lago ante la queja de sus compañeras, y lanzó agua al fuego fatuo, Inuyasha recibió un ataque de aquel fuego que lo hizo caer sentado en el agua, la profundidad era poca.

\- Maldita cosa. – dijo Inuyasah irritado.

\- Te habíamos dicho que fueras con cautela. – Dijo Sango, mientras miraba divertida a Inuyasha.

Yumiko seguía pensando, sabía que el agua no era una solución, pero la palabra "callará" hacía eco en su cabeza.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó mientras corría al atril sin importar mojar sus pies. Inuyasha y Sango observaban, Yumiko se concentró y cerró los ojos, enseguida extendió su mano creando una pequeña bola de fuego que rodeaba su mano. Incrusto su mano en el fuego fatuo sin que éste le hiciera daño, cuando saco la mano el fuego azulado que tenía en su manos desapareció, sólo quedaba una pequeña perla de un color extraño, era como cristal pero dentro guardaba una luz anaranjada en dos pequeñas bolitas que giraban juntas. Yumiko lo miro y enseguida la perla cobró vida, transformándose en collar y colocándose en el cuello de Yumiko. Un fuerte viento entro en la habitación sin explicación alguna, apagando la antorcha que llevaban y el fuego fatuo que flotaba en medio del enorme charco de agua. Todos se quedaron callados por un instante, no les dio tiempo de felicitarla por su audacia, la oscuridad se había vuelto imposible, cualquier negro antes visto por ellos, era poco para lo que tenía enfrente. Poco a poco comenzaron a nacer fuegos fatuos sobre el agua, alumbrando el lugar, en una luz tenue, pero agradable a la vista, e impedía que sus ojos se lastimaran.

-Creo que son almas. – Dijo Yumiko. El suelo comenzó a crujir y el lugar comenzaba a sacudirse, un temblor estrepitoso mientras la puerta rojiza se abría, el temblor cesó hasta que la puerta quedo completamente abierta. Dentro había una armadura de Samurai, todos se acercaron lentamente, nuevos fuegos fatuos nacieron, pero esta vez eran de un color azul, estos comenzaron a golpear la armadura, era vieja y polvosa, los pequeños fuegos fatuos sólo entraban en la armadura sin hacer más. Se acercaron para saber que ocurría, cuando un resplandor como luz se postro en los orificios de las mascareta, creo un halo azul de energía que arrojo hacía atrás a Sango, Inuyasha y Yumiko.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – gritó Sango.

\- Es el alma de alguien Sango. Debemos tener cuidado ha arrojado demasiado ectoplasma.

Inuyasha saco a tessaiga que se transformó de inmediato. Junto al Samurai el resto del fuego fatuo azulado formo un torbellino, dando forma a un cuerpo, de ojos rojos, era una mujer con una armadura de samurái dañada, era escotada, y la mujer tenía un cabello larguísimo, su cuerpo era translucido y de color azul. La mujer completo su transformación, formando un báculo que cogía con su mano izquierda. Se giró hacía el grupo con una sonrisa tétrica y pronunció con una voz ronca.

-Hola. – Su sonrisa distorsionaba su rostro, y parecía cada vez más espantoso.

\- Hi… Hikari.- Dijeron Sango y Yumiko. Inuyasha no la reconoció hasta que ellas mencionaron su nombre. – No puede ser. – Dijo Inuyasha apretando sus dientes. La silueta fantasmal que parecía ser Hikari volvía a sonreír, todo lo contrario a su persona que normalmente permanecía inexpresiva. Corrió hacía ellos con su báculo lunar para impactarlo, la armadura de Samurai hizo los mismo, los demás no podía creerlo, Inuyasha, Sango, Yumiko, los tres parecían de piedra, no podían atacar el recuerdo de la mujer que los salvo, aún no terminaban de llorar su perdida y estaba sucediendo. Adoptaron posiciones defensa, Yumiko formo un gran halo de fuego en su mano, esta vez del color natural del fuego, era la nueva habilidad de aquella perla. Se prepararon para el impacto, la enorme katana del samurái chocaba con tessaiga, el báculo fantasmal con hirakotsu, Yumiko preparaba su poder espiritual, intentaría sellarlos, junto sus manos y cerró los ojos, la batalla apenas comenzaba.


	16. 16 El Túmulo de Fuego II

Chapter 16

El Túmulo de Fuego II: Los Elementos

La iluminación del lugar no fue problema por el fuego fatuo, que ofrecía un sonido parecido al de un zumbido, Inuyasha chocaba katanas con la enorme armadura de samurái. Sango peleaba con la figura fantasmal de Hikari, Yumiko ahora juntaba sus manos, haciendo emerger fuego de ellas, no sólo podía controlar ese elemento gracias a la esfera que ahora portaba, también era capaz de generar ese fuego. Pero mantenía sus manos juntas, sus ojos cerrados. Comenzó a generarse un fuerte viento a su alrededor, levantaba su cabello azul mientras el zumbido del fuego fatuo, y el choque de las armas peleando ocupaban el resto del lugar. Yumiko señalo la armadura de samurái y extendió sus manos con las palmas abiertas. Una onda parecida a un torbellino repleto de fuego salió disparada de sus manos. Impacto la armadura haciéndola caer, y desarmándola, el fuego fatuo contenido dentro de ella se desvaneció. La silueta de Hikari cambió su semblante a uno de ligero miedo, pero volvió a sonreír, atacando a Sango con una luz de energía, Sango se cubrió con hirakotsu, Inuyasha fue al combate, pero también terminó cubriéndose. La silueta fantasmal obtuvo forma física gracias a que más fuego fatuo comenzó a adherirse a ella.

-No tiene salvación alguna, este túmulo será su tumba. – dijo la silueta con una voz lúgubre, fue entonces cuando Yumiko se percató de algo.

\- ¡Tú no eres Hikari! Eres una ilusión. – una vez dicho esto por Yumiko, la forma del espectro cambio, formando lo que parecía ser un hombre enorme, con cuernos en la cabeza, y largos colmillos.

\- Que lastima que te hayas percatado de esto. Sería menos doloroso creer que esa chica los había matado. – Dijo el demonio marcando todas las eses, que hacían serpentear su lengua, que era idéntica a la de las serpientes.

Su poder aumento considerablemente, ya que detuvo fácilmente el ataque de Inuyasha, y arrojo a Sango contra una de las paredes. Yumiko intento hacerlo retroceder con el fuego que ahora generaba, sólo logró que avanzara a menor velocidad pero termino alcanzándola y cogiéndola por el cuello, Inuyasha corrió para ayudar a Yumiko pero unos tentáculos extraños salieron de la tierra amarrando sus brazos y piernas haciendo a tessaiga caer lejos. Sango también fue a ayudar, dañando al demonio en uno de sus brazos, pero este también la cogió del cuello, y comenzó a apretar, impidiéndoles respirar, volteó a ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa macabra.

-Que lastima Hanyou, tú sufrirás más. Veras morir a tus amiguitas y después conocerás lo que es realmente el dolor. – el dominio continuó riéndose, hasta que algo lo golpeo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire. El golpe lo hizo caer de rodillas y lo hizo soltar a las dos chicas que cayeron exhaustas y tosiendo por la falta de aire. El demonio levanto la mirada para ver al agresor a la cara, Inuyasha estaba impactado pero reía. Era Hikari, la verdadera Hikari, no tenía presencia física, era como un fantasma, transparente dejando formar su cuerpo en un color rosa casi inexistente. Cogió la esfera de fuego que había dejado caer Yumiko con una mano, la otra la puso en el rostro del demonio. Una enorme cantidad de energía producida por el fuego golpeo al demonio, incinerándolo por completo, sólo dejó un rastro de cenizas a su paso. Hikari regreso con las chicas, los tentáculos que mantenían presos a Inuyasha se desvanecieron.

\- Las he extrañado. – dijo con una sonrisa que era apenas visible por su condición. – Tengan. – le da la esfera a Yumiko mientras se levanta con ayuda de Sango, ambas quedan frente a Hikari. – Tenemos una resistencia en el Yomi. El dragón no ha podido regenerarse, gracias a un demonio de nombre Sesshomaru que lo ha enfrentado constantemente. Deben ir aún más al sur, hasta el fin de la tierra y los inicios del mar, deben buscar a una mujer del futuro. Ella se llama Kagome, tiene un poder espiritual excepcional. Ella les ayudará a derrotar al dios dragón…. Tengan mucho cuidado, los habitantes en el sur son demonios casi en su totalidad. Fue bueno verlos de nuevo, nunca pude decir gracias por esos días que me otorgaron a su lado, sólo quiero que sepan que desde el otro mundo, a pesar de ser la tierra de los muertos, seguimos luchando por la vida.

El rostro de aquel fantasma parecía llorar, pero jamás lo sabrían, la silueta de Hikari se desvaneció, pero más que ocasionarles tristeza a los tres presentes les provocó una extraña alegría. Era terrible ver partir de nuevo a su amiga, pero ahora sabían que ella estaba con ellos en todo momentos, que los protegía aunque sólo quedase su alma, y que también peleaba contra el dios dragón, además Inuyasha, tuvo por fin noticias de Sesshomaru, y si Sesshomaru era capaz de provocar miedo en aquel dios dragón, eso significaba que podían vencerlo.

-Bien debemos continuar. – Dijo Sango mientras cogía de golpe la mano de Inuyasha, él sonrío y apretó la mano de Sango.

\- Ahí está la salida. – dijo Yumiko, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la vieja puerta rojiza. Caminaron hacia ella, ahora los adentro a un pasillo, un pasillo natural formado por una cueva al interior del túmulo. Después de caminar unos minutos por el pasillo vieron una luz muy tenue, era débil pero brillante, era la luz de la luna. Salieron del lugar, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, miraban al cielo a los árboles cercanos, gracias a la estrellas pudieron deducir a qué lugar debían caminar.

-El sur está allá. – dijo Inuyasha

\- Deberíamos acampar. – Dijo Yumiko después se interrumpió un poco cuando en la punto de su nariz, un copo de nieve se posaba, para después derretirse y precipitarse a sus ropas de sacerdotisa. – Quizás deberíamos caminar un poco. – dijo ahora con una visible sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Sango, que volvió a coger una de las manos de Inuyasha este correspondió. Caminaron sin mirarse, Yumiko iba a la par de ellos, formando una pequeña fila, Inuyasha y Sango jugueteaban con sus manos, hasta que Inuyasha la abrazó rodeando sus hombros. Así continuaron caminando, Sango ya no se puso su yukata, Yumiko seguía con sus dos arcos cruzados a la espalda mientras sonreía al clima. Inuyasha sentía una tranquilidad única, algo que no había experimentado jamás. Sango se sonrojaba cada que intentaba mirarlo. Qué importaba ahora mirarlo, si sentía su brazo, sus manos y su mirada cálida protegiéndola. Todo era tan irreal. La nieve volvía a caer, ahora con más fuerza, pero ningún frío sería capaz de eliminar esta aura, esta atmosfera que había creado a su alrededor, comenzaba a convertirse en amor. Sólo esperaban que durara, no esperaban más, se olvidaron de todo, menos de su presencia compartida, esa podría llegar a ser eterna.


End file.
